


Однажды в сказке

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: По заявке: «На Хэллоуин случается какая-то магия, и все начинают вести себя, как персонажи, в костюмы которых они одеты». Или как Брок стал принцессой, а Стив и Баки – его принцами.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Однажды в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский юмор и авторская упоротость)) Неполное соответствие заявке.  
> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> Полный текст заявки: КФI-119. Стив/Брок, Баки/Брок, Стив/Баки/Брок, онименяются  
> На Хэллоуин случается какая-то магия, и все начинают вести себя, как персонажи, в костюмы которых они одеты.   
> Брок по какой-то причине (может, на спор) нарядился «нежной фиялкой» – существом изысканным, деликатным и нежно-трепетным, в такую «принцессу». Важно! Все изменения – психологические, физически это все тот же мачо-Брок, только вот визжит при виде мышей, краснеет, услышав грубое слово, и при каждом удобном случае падает в обморок – стратегически на руки своих "прекрасных принцев". А еще постоянно влипает в какие-то неприятности, а Стив и Баки носятся за ним, едва успевая спасать.  
> Я бы предпочла, чтобы вы не одевали его настоящей принцессой (девочкой, в смысле), кросдрессинг – это совершенно не мой кинк, но если все же не удержитесь, непременно опишите процесс впихивания Брока в платье.  
> Бонус – если после расколдовывания "Брок-принцесса" становится любимой ролевой игрой Стива и Баки. Брок протестует, но на самом деле ему нравится иногда побыть тем, кого спасают. Н+  
> Кинки: Сильный персонаж в роли слабого, "дамочка в беде", смена ролей, отдать контроль над ситуацией

На дорогу со звонким влажным треском упала жизнерадостно-оранжевая тыква, расколовшаяся на несколько частей. Рыжеватые внутренности и семечки растеклись по асфальту, вызывая нездоровое отвращение – Броку они почему-то напомнили мозги, а он, вообще-то, очень старался не вспоминать ничьи не раз виденные расколотые черепа и их вышибленное содержимое.

Испытывая непреодолимое желание пойти в суд и потребовать денежного возмещения за причиненные ему моральные страдания, он краем глаза уловил движение и ударил по тормозам. Мальчишка, выскочивший на дорогу следом за своей проклятой тыквой, теперь разочарованно ревел, пока его мамаша трещала по телефону, повернувшись к нему спиной.

Брок, едва успевший затормозить, выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. За ним собиралась пробка, водители подальше уже начинали сигналить, но ребенок все еще скакал по дороге.

– Дура, за ребенком следи! – рявкнул Брок в окно, теряя терпение и смутно надеясь выпустить пар до приезда на работу.

Срываться на коллегах он не любил, честно признавая за собой этот недостаток – он был человеком настроения.

Мамаша, наконец, отвлеклась от разговора, медленно повернулась, оценила ситуацию и неторопливо (у Брока рука дернулась к пистолету, и ему было за это даже не стыдно!) подошла к ребенку, крепко ухватила его за шиворот и невозмутимо потащила за собой. Если бы Броку было чуть меньше плевать на этого незнакомого ребенка, он бы, наверное, проявил гражданскую сознательность и сообщил, куда нужно, о том, что мать из этой дамочки никудышная. Но ему было плевать, поэтому он просто поехал дальше, передернувшись от звука чавкнувшей под колесами тыквы, объехать которую не было никакой возможности.

По половине дорог было не проехать, потому что запоздалые рабочие, как мартышки, лазили по фонарным столбам, прикрепляя к ним украшения. По тротуарам стремительным потоком неслись чучела всех мастей – кто-то уже переоделся, хотя до праздника было еще полно времени, кто-то нацепил одну только маску, кто-то волок жуткие на вид фонарики, гирлянды в форме летучих мышей и прочую ерунду. Город сошел с ума, будто у всех внезапно не осталось никаких дел, кроме проклятого Хэллоуина. Брок всегда относился к этому даже не исконно американскому, вообще-то, празднику со сдержанной терпимостью, но всеобщее помешательство этого года бесило его до неимоверности.

Отчасти он даже понимал, почему люди так внезапно помешались. Крупный теракт, случившийся несколько месяцев назад и унесший жизни тысячи людей, надолго отбил у жителей города охоту веселиться. Подавленность и напряженность, охватившие всех и каждого, развеялись только три дня назад, когда правительство в порядке исключения объявило предстоящий Хэллоуин выходным днем.

Брока, впрочем, как и весь ЩИТ, это объявление не коснулось, поэтому теперь он вынужден был торчать в километровых пробках по пути на работу и наблюдать эту вакханалию. Острая неприязнь к Хэллоуину возникла у него два дня назад, когда его чуть не оштрафовали за то, что он единственный отказался украшать свой дом и свою лужайку. Рядом с сиявшими рыжеватой иллюминацией соседскими домами его жилище и правда выглядело странно – как халупа какой-нибудь злой ведьмы, – но Броку на это было наплевать. От него отстали только тогда, когда узнали, что он, во-первых, был одним из тех, кто спасал раненых в том самом теракте, а во-вторых, что для него тридцать первое октября не выходной день.

Припарковавшись на своем обычном месте, почти у самого входа в здание – спасибо великодушному Роджерсу, закрепившему за ним «элитный» пятачок асфальта, – Брок вынужден был констатировать, что сегодняшний день определенно будет одним из худших в этом году. Все входы в здание были завалены ухмыляющимися тыквами, а с дверей хищно щерились оскаленные мордочки летучих мышей.

Мнение его только укрепилось, когда мимо него, покачивая бедрами, прошла Романова, к тесным брюкам которой сзади был приделан роскошный лисий хвост. Из ее рыжей шевелюры торчали лисьи же уши, а на руках были «лапки», которыми она, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, ему помахала.

Брок с чувством стукнулся лбом о руль, дернулся от взвизгнувшего на всю парковку гудка и вышел из машины, с досадой захлопывая за собой дверцу. Сзади его окликнул Джек, которому не так повезло с парковочным местом, и Брок обернулся.

– О, и ты туда же? – простонал он, наблюдая сюрреалистичную картину – хмурую мрачную рожу Джека, на которую грустно свисали длинные собачьи уши. – Хвост есть?

Джек показал ему средний палец, но послушно развернулся спиной, давая убедиться, что до дополнительных конечностей дело не дошло.

– Дочка заставила, – оправдался он. – Я обязан протаскать эти чертовы уши весь день, иначе я – дерьмовый отец.

Брок хмыкнул, в очередной раз радуясь, что у него самого детей не было и не будет (благо, мужики еще рожать не научились). Он вполне спокойно общался с Джековым отпрыском и несколько раз даже присматривал за ним, пока счастливые родители сваливали на несколько дней отдыхать, но особого восторга не испытывал. Его до сих пор искренне ужасало, что маленькая девочка вертит огромным мужиком, как ей вздумается.

– Пошли, песик, – вздохнул Брок, наблюдая за скелетом, который в обнимку с зомби заходил в здание.

– Гав-гав, – мрачно отозвался Джек, поправляя сползающие на глаза уши.

Они прошли через холл, посреди которого водрузили огромный надувной скелет, болтавшийся в разные стороны, и поднялись на лифте (который, судя по виду, за ночь пересмотрел свои жизненные принципы и стал готом) до своего этажа. Он был отведен для Мстителей и их «обслуживающего персонала», к которому, помимо офисных работников, Брок причислял себя и свой отряд. Раньше они, вообще-то, работали на ЩИТ в целом, но после провалившегося «Озарения» Роджерс вместе со своим вновь обретенным Баки вытребовали их себе. Фьюри, успешно заславший Брока в ГИДРу, долго противился, углядев в нем потенциал для шпионской работы, но сдался, когда к увещеваниям присоединился и сам Брок, предпочитая работать в поле со Мстителями, чем внедряться под прикрытием еще куда-то там.

Их этаж, по счастью, обошелся без украшательств. Брок, правда, подозревал, что такое упущение произошло потому, что сами Мстители появлялись на рабочем месте нерегулярно, а офисники попросту боялись нарушать атмосферу серьезности, царившую в этом «мстительном» царстве. Помнится, Роджерс, застукав однажды ночью двух нажравшихся после работы секретарш за просмотром порно на рабочем месте, устроил собрание, на котором долго нудел на тему недопустимости всяческих безобразий в стенах здания. При этом то, что его Баки являлся синонимом слова «безобразие», Роджерса совершенно не смущало.

Будто в ответ на его мысли, из ближайшего кабинета с хохотом вывалился Барнс. Брок, старательно делая вид, что не замечает его, прошел дальше, но это, разумеется, не сработало. Барнс моментально его догнал, раскатисто мурлыкнул свое извечное «Бр-р-ок» и поцеловал в щеку, щекотно скользнув губами по щетине.

– Отстань, Барнс, – отмахнулся от него Брок, толкая насмешливо хмыкнувшего Джека ногой.

Барнс, не обращая внимания на его слова, перегородил ему дорогу. По счастью, хотя бы он во всем этом дурдоме был одет в свои обычные плотные штаны и тесно обтянувшую его мощные плечи футболку. Глядя на него своими честными бесстыжими светлыми глазами, Барнс явно хотел в очередной раз завести тот-самый-разговор, но сегодня у Брока не было настроения для их обычных игр.

– Там Картер опять клеит Роджерса, – сообщил он, ожидая, что Барнс, ревниво заворчав, как крупный пес, моментально ломанется спасать своего благоверного из лап потенциальной разлучницы.

И забудет о самом Броке хотя бы на час. Но тот, понимающе покивав, скрестил на груди руки и явно никуда не собирался.

– Прямо клеит? – уточнил Барнс, задумчиво оглядывая коридор.

– Безбожно, – подтвердил Брок.

Джек за его спиной издал странный звук, и Брок, обернувшись, почти не удивился, обнаружив там, помимо изо всех сил старавшегося не засмеяться Джека, еще и Роджерса. Рядом с ним неловко топталась Ванда, выряженная в короткое цветастое платье с крылышками. Феечка, чтоб ее.

– Брок, – со знакомыми барнсовскими мурлычущими нотками поздоровался Роджерс, тоже обошедшийся без «карнавального» костюма.

– Кэп, – мрачно вернул ему приветствие Брок.

– Стив, – поправил его Роджерс уже раз в тысячный, наверное, за последние четыре месяца.

Долгие четыре месяца, каждый день из которых, за исключением редких выходных, проходил под лозунгом: «Роджерс и Барнс соблазняют Рамлоу, страшно веселя при этом всех в округе». Чужое веселье, впрочем, Брока волновало мало – в их разделенном на троих флирте и заигрываниях он участвовал с неменьшим азартом.

– Рамлоу, – продолжил цепочку Брок.

Что ж, он ведь никогда не скрывал своих упрямства и упертости. Несмотря на то, что Роджерс и Барнс будили в нем голодное собственническое чувство, о существовании которого до них Брок и не подозревал, он все равно искренне не понимал, чего эти двое так в него вцепились, когда у них были отношения друг с другом. Разочаровываться в первом за черт знает сколько лет искреннем чувстве не хотелось, поэтому Брок старался не дать себе увязнуть до самой макушки, но и полностью отказаться от него тоже не мог.

С Роджерсом они работали вместе еще до «Озарения» и, честно признаться, между ними хорошо так искрило. Воспоминания о том, как они, оказавшись ночью в одном спортзале, сначала едва не подрались, а потом едва не трахнулись там же, до сих пор горячили кровь.

История эта началась с того, что СТРАЙК отправили на захват заложников. Роджерс объявился там же чуть позже, едва не поломав им все планы, и попытался насадить свои порядки, хотя его никто не звал. Брок в итоге подчинился приказу Фьюри, проигнорировав нарушителя спокойствия, и ценой жизни нескольких человек им удалось спасти других заложников. Роджерс, жаждавший, как и всегда, спасти всех, был взбешен до крайности, и на пару недель Брок впал в немилость – с ним не разговаривали, всю рабочую информацию передавали секретари, проходившие мимо кабинета злобствующего Капитана Америки на цыпочках, и даже на совместных тренировках ценные указания подавались в виде: «Роллинз, передай сам знаешь кому, что надо сделать то-то». «Сам знаешь кто», находившийся в том же помещении, в это время медленно, но верно закипал, и, пожалуй, последовавший за всем этим взрыв был неминуем.  
При всем при том Брок знал, что Роджерс, переосмыслив операцию, потом и сам признал, что СТРАЙК действовал наилучшим в той ситуации образом, в то время как его собственный план не факт, что сработал бы, а малейшая ошибка могла стоить жизни еще большему количеству людей. Но на попятный Роджерс все равно идти отказывался, еще более упрямый, чем сам Брок. Царившее между ними напряжение было таким интенсивным, что иногда казалось, что его можно потрогать руками.

Так что неудивительно было, что, когда на исходе второй недели молчаливого противостояния они случайно встретились в одно время в пустом спортзале, плотину прорвало. И если сначала Брок хотел сразу уйти (хотя, вообще-то, он пришел первым!), то после был очень рад тому, что упрямство все-таки пересилило. Потому что они, впервые за все это время оставшись наедине, хорошенько поплевались друг в друга ядом, потом попытались решить разногласия старым, как мир, мужским способом – то есть, подраться, – а затем Брок вдруг осознал, что лежит на жестких матах под придавившим его Роджерсом, чье торопливое дыхание обжигало ему ухо. Ощущение твердого мощного тела, сильного и вместе с тем бережного захвата чужих рук окатило обжигающе горячей волной, и Брока затопило возбуждением. Которого он, плотно прижатый телом к телу, скрыть бы не смог, даже если бы захотел.

Роджерс, подостывший и уже собиравшийся великодушно его отпустить, приподнялся было на руках, но ощутив животом его твердый, почти болезненно пульсирующий член, замер на короткое мгновение, в течение которого Брок пытался придумать если не оправдание, то хотя бы логичное объяснение. Ничего объяснять, впрочем, не потребовалось, потому что Роджерс с коротким жадным стоном снова навалился на него, вышибая все мысли глубоким, грубым и одуряюще сладким поцелуем. Дальнейшее прошло для Брока калейдоскопом смазанных картинок, будто явно сползший в пах мозг просто не мог обработать поступающую от органов чувств информацию. В одну секунду у него горели искусанные губы, в следующую – под языком оказывалась чуть солоноватая шея запрокинувшего голову Роджерса, которого Брок крепко прихватил за светлые волосы, а еще через мгновение торс обдало жарким холодом, потому что Роджерс, задрав на нем футболку до подмышек, жадно вылизывал его живот и грудь. Урчал он при этом так почти по-звериному голодно, что Брока било этими тихими звуками наотмашь, пронизывало до нутра.

Заведенные до крайности, перевозбужденные, они катались по терпко пахнувшим чем-то резиновым матам, выцарапывая друг друга из одежды, и, разумеется, долго в этом дурмане не продержались. Стоило притереться членом к члену, столкнуться там руками, как их выгнуло навстречу друг другу, распылило, разметало в общей эйфории. И, целуя блаженно жмурившегося Роджерса перед тем, как уйти, Брок точно знал две вещи.

Во-первых, что он никогда не забудет случившегося, неважно, повторится оно когда-нибудь еще или нет, потому что такого Роджерса – жаждущего и щедрого на ласку, охренительного от удивительно мягких волос до потрясающего члена, забыть было невозможно. Брок почти был готов сходить к Старку и потребовать заменить прозвище «Капитан Сосулька» на «Капитан Вулкан».

И, во-вторых, можно было считать их двухнедельную холодную войну оконченной.

Они не обсуждали случившееся и вообще вели себя так, будто ничего особенного не случилось, но Брок, постоянно ощущавший гулявший по венам голод, требовавший исключительно того, кто этот самый голод разбудил, и одновременно с тем ловивший на себе такие же жаркие взгляды Роджерса, подозревал, что рано или поздно все закончится новым пожаром.

Его подозрения не оправдались, потому что жизнь раскладывала карты в одном ей известном порядке – и вскоре грянуло «Озарение». Роджерс посчитал его предателем, потом, конечно, узнал, что он все-таки не предатель и долго извинялся, но...

С Барнсом история была проще – Брок нашел его в ГИДРе и работал с ним там же, едва в процессе не свихнувшись, потому что там, где все дружно видели периодически сбоившего киборга-убийцу, он видел вполне себе личность – думающую, хитрожопую и нагловатую. Сильный и беспомощный одновременно, Барнс – в те времена Зимний Солдат – будил в Броке противоречивые чувства. Каким-то звериным чутьем осознав, что Брок для него не опасен, Барнс вцепился в него, как клещ, здорово помотав нервы. Потому что Брок никогда не тронул бы недееспособного человека, а Барнс пытался притереться к нему при любом удобном случае. Брок осаживал его, конечно, но один Бог знает, какую выдержку пришлось для этого прокачать.

Свою тягу к мощным, ничем не уступающим ему самому мужикам он осознал уже давно, но еще никто не цеплял его так, как случившийся с ним внезапно Роджерс, а за ним и Солдат. И оба, к удивлению Брока, интересовали его не как красивые мускулистые тела, а... Их хотелось захапать целиком, присвоить себе, и никогда не увлекавшегося групповухами Брока пугали эти невесть откуда взявшиеся желания и чувства.

Как бы там ни было, но во время «Озарения» Брок из кожи вон вылез, но вытащил Барнса из заварушки целым и невредимым, наплевав даже на несколько приказов Фьюри, шедших вразрез с его желанием спасти Солдата, оказавшегося по совместительству старой любовью Роджерса.

Несколько месяцев после этого Барнсу восстанавливали промытые мозги, потом еще несколько недель они с Роджерсом, по всей видимости, переживали медовый месяц... А затем Брок внезапно оказался суперсолдатской дичью. Эта чокнутая парочка пасла его на заданиях, оказывала мелкие знаки внимания – типа того же парковочного места, – и вообще всячески намекала на глубоко личное неслужебное взаимодействие. Брок, консервативно сомневавшийся в том, что отношения можно делить на троих, тем не менее вполне благосклонно принимал их ухаживания, но сближаться при этом не спешил, хоть азарт и подстегивал его брать, пока дают. И, конечно же, дело было именно в азарте, а совсем не в том, что даже один день без этих двоих навевал на него тоску.

– Баки! – радостно встрял несправедливо позабытый Барнс, пытаясь снова распустить руки.

Брок отступил назад, наткнулся спиной на мощную грудь Роджерса, который, героически не давая ему оступиться, обхватил его за плечи. Барнс, сориентировавшись, кинулся обнимать Роджерса, делая вид, что никакого зажатого между ними Брока тут нет.

А на Брока накатило острое, болезненно-сладкое возбуждение. Эти двое даже пахли одинаково, так пропитались друг другом, что невозможно было отличить, где кончается один и начинается другой. Так же одинаково горячие и одинаково, черт подери, возбужденные, они за секунду распалили Брока так, что у него потемнело в глазах.

Барнс, тесно прижавшийся к нему, естественно, ощутил его красноречивый отклик. Довольно заурчав Броку в ухо, он влажно лизнул его шею. Брок, едва ли уже соображая, что происходит и где они находятся, откинул голову на плечо Роджерсу, руки которого, оказывается, успели переползти ему на живот и подлезть под футболку.

– Кхм, – выразительно кашлянул Джек, о котором все давным-давно успели забыть.

Брок, вздрогнув от неожиданности, поспешно высвободился, стараясь не смотреть ни на порозовевшие скулы Роджерса, ни на Барнса, досадливо дернувшего Джека за длинные собачьи уши. Ванда, терпеливо залипавшая все это время в телефон, хихикнула.

Брок, мучившийся теперь неудовлетворенностью и ругавший себя за слабохарактерность, мотнул головой, будто надеялся ее остудить.

– Пошли, Джек. Я надеюсь закрыться в кабинете и не видеть больше ни одного клоунского наряда. Придумали же идиотский праздник, – буркнул он раздраженно, игнорируя обиженное сопение малолетней ведьмы, которая явно перепутала работу с детским садом.

Его надежды вполне оправдались – до самого вечера Брок мирно сидел в своем кабинете, изредка отвлекаясь на Джека, который, как его непосредственный помощник, забирал разобранные документы и относил их то секретарям, то Роджерсу, натаскивая взамен новые бумажонки. Брок страшно ненавидел всю эту бюрократию, но конкретно сегодня был вполне доволен тем, что скопилось столько всего. Джек, вернувшийся с очередной стопкой бумаг, ехидно сообщил, что торчавший у Роджерса Барнс предложил ему, Броку, «почти безвозмездную» помощь. Брок в ответ выставил средний палец, и Джек, успевший уже поспорить (при самом Броке, между прочим!) с женой, что до нового года Брока ждет пополнение семейства, с гоготом отправился передавать его послание адресату.

Иногда Броку очень хотелось его прибить, но, к сожалению, ближе друга, чем Джек, за все эти годы он так и не нажил.

В семь вечера Брок, отложив в сторону последний лист, откинулся назад в скрипнувшем кресле и позволил себе расслабиться. Затекшие за день ноги гудели, даже спина как будто начала болеть, и он искренне порадовался, что завтрашний день по плану должен был проходить в спортзале.

Правда, в тот же спортзал непременно нагрянут Роджерс с Барнсом. Брока немало забавляло их стремление постоянно знать, где он находится. Успокаивались они, кажется, только когда он сидел в своем кабинете.

Так что тренировки, в которых эта парочка нуждалась куда меньше простых смертных, они тоже не пропускали. И если Роджерсу хватало воспитания не отвлекать тренирующихся, то Барнсу закон был не писан. Он шлялся полуголым по залу, периодически прижимаясь к Броку влажным от пота телом, будто пытался пометить его своим запахом, втягивал в спарринги (больше походившие на представление для одного зрителя) Роджерса и вообще делал все, чтобы Брок в конце концов уронил себе штангу на голову. Пока ему везло, но несколько раз он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы на несколько месяцев загреметь на больничный.

За окном громыхнул фейерверк. Небо расцветили яркие вспышки, складывавшиеся в рисунки, походившие на причудливые цветочные бутоны. Уличные зрители радостно заголосили, будто в жизни не видели ничего подобного, и Брок, поднявшись со стула, выглянул в окно.

Площадь за мостом, отделявшим базу от остальной части города, буквально кишела народом. Яркая неоновая иллюминация и вспышки многочисленных гирлянд превращали мирный вечер в помесь утра с грозой.

Добираться до дома явно будет нелегко. Настолько, что Брок почти решил заночевать прямо здесь – благо, диван в его кабинете был достаточно удобным, сменный комплект одежды ждал в шкафу, да и санузел с душевой у него были свои, спасибо все той же сталкерской парочке.

Компьютер коротко пиликнул, уведомляя о новом письме. Брок выразительно скривился, прикидывая, получится ли сделать вид, что он его просто не заметил, как минимум до следующего рабочего дня. Не любил он получать указания от начальства перед самым уходом.

Телефон, синхронизировавшийся с корпоративной почтой, запоздало пискнул в кармане, и Брок, сдавшись, вернулся обратно за стол, открывая письмо. Ни строчки из него прочесть он, впрочем, не успел – в коридоре послышался радостный гомон, захлопали двери, застучали острые каблучки дамочек из офиса, а затем все резко стихло. Удивившись странной оживленности в конце рабочего дня, Брок перевел взгляд на монитор и, мрачнея с каждой секундой все сильнее, пролистал письмо. Хилл, чтоб ее черти взяли, переслала указание для всех работников ЩИТа от отдела маркетинга, одобренное Фьюри, о чем свидетельствовала его размашистая подпись на отсканированной странице приказа.

Видите ли, для создания нужного общественного мнения, все работники ЩИТа, за исключением тех, кто оставался на дежурстве, должны были непременно принять участие во всеобщих гуляниях. Самые известные из них (Брок злорадно припомнил Мстителей) при этом просто обязаны хорошенько засветиться, для чего наняли лучших фотографов города и приплатили нескольким блогерам-любимцам-толпы, чтобы те выкладывали получившиеся фото. Вишенкой на торте стал приказ всем без исключения если не переодеться в какой-нибудь костюм, то как минимум нацепить на себя что-нибудь экзотичное. И, конечно же, для негодяев вроде Брока на первом этаже в кабинете 1А заботливым руководством были оставлены праздничные «наряды».

Теперь хотя бы было понятно, куда понеслись офисники, раньше Брока прочитавшие письмо. Под письмом был длинный список сотрудников, отметившихся в получении приказа, и Брок без особого удивления увидел на первом и втором местах знакомые имена – «Стивен Г. Роджерс» и «Джеймс Б. Барнс».

– Хоть бы сказали, засранцы, я бы свалил раньше, – пробурчал Брок, нажимая на «ознакомлен» под письмом.

В кабинет без стука ввалился Джек со своими унылыми ушами спаниеля. Брок почти начал привыкать к такому его внешнему виду.

– Если я сейчас вылезу в окно, сумею слинять, как думаешь? – задумчиво разглядывая подоконник, поинтересовался Брок.

Джек хмыкнул и мотнул головой, жмурясь, чтобы не получить по глазам ушами.

– Там Старк приехал, он тебя перехватит. Ну и Ванда еще есть. А еще здесь двадцать шестой этаж, я не позволю тебе просто так рисковать жизнью, – отозвался он. – Да ладно тебе, надень вон уши какие-нибудь, пять минут потолкайся в толпе и все.

– Рога, – мрачно поправил его Брок, не горевший желанием принимать участие в этой клоунаде. – Поострее, желательно, чтобы можно было кого-нибудь ими проткнуть.

Он поднялся, проверил телефон в кармане и двинулся к выходу, стараясь поймать то философское настроение, в котором пребывал заржавший, как конь, Джек, весь день отчитывавшийся перед дочерью в выполнении приказа. Но для этого, видимо, нужно было иметь детей – по-другому эта невозмутимость не прокачивалась.

Готически настроенный лифт, больше напоминавший гроб, как нельзя лучше подходил под настроение. Брок прислонился к перилам, обтянутым «кишками», и хмуро уставился на клацавший зубами череп, свисавший с потолка на уровень его глаз. Между передними зубами оказался чей-то застрявший клок волос, и Брок немало повеселился, представляя, как верещала дамочка, которой эта черепушка случайно вцепилась в волосы.

– Твой оскал меня пугает, – поделился Джек, сбросив очередное селфи для дочери. – Во! Вампирские зубы тебе нацепим! – осенило его.

– И кол еще присобачим, как будто бы меня проткнули. Тогда можно будет просто лечь где-нибудь, чтобы не выходить из образа, – буркнул Брок, вышагивая из лифта.

На первом этаже царило нездоровое оживление. Мимо них торопливо пронеслись четыре ведьмы в длинных черных балахонах и остроконечных шляпах. С плеча одной из них покорно свисал черный кот, не делая ни малейшей попытки пошевелиться. Брок ему даже на мгновение позавидовал – виси себе и дремли. Правда, он бы ни за что не поделился этим вслух – с Барнса, имевшего пугающую привычку материализовываться, будто бы из ниоткуда, сталось бы воплотить его фантазию. А свисать с его металлического плеча жопой кверху весь остаток вечера и ночь (меньшего от Барнса ожидать не приходилось) в костюме кота Брок не хотел ни за какие коврижки. Тут даже более деликатный Роджерс не спасет.

В холле сновали фотографы, подготавливая для «особо известных» личностей место. Там же находились и Старк с Романовой, как наиболее общительные из всех Мстителей. Старк, одетый, как графский сынок, старательно указывал осветителям на их неумелость, пока Романова, меланхолично поглаживая перекинутый через руку лисий хвост, натянуто улыбалась, будто съемка уже началась.

Стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, Брок, продолжая выговаривать спокойному, как танк, Джеку свое неодобрение происходящим, по стеночке просочился в коридор, ведущий к нужному кабинету с клоунским реквизитом. На мгновение ему показалось, что в затылок кольнуло – будто иголкой ткнули – и он, ощупав абсолютно целую кожу ладонью, обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с моментально отвернувшейся от него Вандой. Оказывается, он прошел от нее в нескольких шагах, но даже не заметил. Впрочем, Брок вообще толком не знал ни саму Ванду, ни о ее способностях, а ее колдовские, горевшие красноватым огоньком глаза всегда внушали ему первобытный страх.

Еще раз потерев затылок, Брок озабоченно нахмурился, с подозрением оглядел Ванду, старательно делавшую вид, что не видит его, и пошел дальше, отмахиваясь от вернувшегося Джека, не сразу заметившего его заминку.

Пресловутый кабинет 1А был к этому времени уже пустым. Лишь из дверей выпорхнули запоздалые ангелочки, волоча за собой здоровенные крылья, от которых Брок едва успел увернуться. Реквизит, в котором с деловитостью енотов в помойке успела пошариться половина ЩИТа, был беспорядочно свален на столах, стульях, подоконнике и даже полу.

Брок подошел к столу, вздохнул, прикидывая, когда успел настолько провиниться, что теперь его, взрослого серьезного мужика, заставляют наряжаться в костюм для Хэллоуина, и щелчком пальцев попытался сдвинуть в сторону изящную серебристую тиару, сверкавшую якобы драгоценными камнями.

Попытался – потому что в следующее мгновение перед глазами все расплылось, в голове гулко, надсадно загудело и, оседая на пол, он успел подумать только о том, что все-таки был прав утром: день оказался хуже некуда.

Из блаженной спокойной темноты его выдернул перепуганный хрипловатый голос Джека, который бил его по щекам с такой старательностью, будто удары на тренировке отрабатывал.

– Брок, мать твою! – явно не в первый раз звал он. – Если ты не очухаешься немедленно, я позвоню Роджерсу! И Барнсу!

Брок был бы и рад «очухаться», но вязкое чернильное забытье, выламывавшее тело, не отпускало, будто пыталось затянуть, засосать его еще глубже. Услышав в воцарившейся тишине стук пальцев по экрану телефона, он понял, что Джек собрался выполнить угрозу, и воспротивился этому настолько, что удалось разлепить глаза, по которым тут же полоснул свет ламп. Джек выронил мобильник, гулко ударившийся об пол, и принялся поднимать его на ноги.

– Какого... – слово «хрен», по какой-то необъяснимой причине, произнести не вышло – оно будто в горле застревало, а язык разом онемел, как от укола. – Что случилось? – поправился Брок, не понимая совершенно ничего.

На правой руке ощущалась непонятная, непривычная тяжесть, и, приподняв ее, он увидел золотистый веер, плотно уцепившийся за запястье цепочкой. Брок перевел взгляд на Джека, поражаясь тому, что этот дебил (ладно хоть думать с использованием нехороших слов получалось без заморозившихся мозгов), пока он был в отключке, надел на него веер. Веер, блядь.

Лицо Джека приняло сложное, трудноопределимое выражение. Брок, прикрыв слезящиеся глаза, оперся спиной на стол, потер ладонями лицо, хотел поправить явно растрепавшиеся волосы и вдруг наткнулся пальцами на... что-то. На своей голове.

Ощупав это нечто, Брок отлепился от стола и подошел к зеркалу, перед которым, по замыслу организаторов, должны были прихорашиваться переодевшиеся работники. Из ртутно-серебристой глубины на него уставился он сам – здоровенный, хмурый, небритый мужик с бабской тиарой на голове и веером на руке.

Тиара, кокетливо отсвечивавшая ярко-красными камнями, закрепленными на пяти треугольных выступах, переливалась на свету, сложенный веер меланхолично покачивался, а Брок все пялился и пялился на свое сюрреалистичное отражение.

– Вот ты больной, Роллинз, еще бы в платье нарядил, – поразился Брок долбанутости своего лучшего друга, от которого он в жизни не ожидал такого фортеля, и попытался снять с головы идиотскую диадему.

Ничего не вышло. Внешне будто бы не закрепленная вообще, диадема сидела, как влитая, словно ее прицепили суперклеем. Безуспешно подергав ее, Брок попытался хотя бы цепочку с веером снять, но и здесь его ждала неудача.

– Я? – оскорбился тем временем Джек, подходя ближе. – Я ничего не делал! Все резко осветилось, потом какой-то дым вокруг тебя появился, а потом... Ты в отключке, а на тебе эта мишура, – обиженно пробасил он, хватаясь за цепочку.

Хрупкие звенья, казалось, должны были рассыпаться от одного вида его крупных пальцев, но веер не сдавался. Так же, как и проклятая диадема, которая, похоже, вознамерилась сняться с головы только вместе со скальпом или собственно головой. Брок, у которого от дружеских стараний Джека перед глазами будто звезды посыпались, отпихнул его, опасаясь за свою жизнь.

– Может, все-таки Кэпа позвать? – предложил Джек, пряча руки за спину. – Нездоровое это что-то.  
Брок мотнул головой, не собираясь позориться перед людьми. Джек еще ладно – он видел его всяким, но дефилировать с дурацкой короной на башке, как заезжая принцесса, перед Роджерсом или, не дай Бог, Барнсом, он не хотел. Не навечно же эта непонятная магия...

На этой мысли Брок ощутил непреодолимое желание убивать. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он нашел номер Ванды, но та не брала трубку. Пряталась, значит, малолетняя стерва.

– Пошли, – позвал Брок и, прихватив из кучи вещей длинный алый плащ с капюшоном, накинул его на себя, пряча все инородные атрибуты.

Джек, вздохнув, последовал за ним, мысленно обдумывая, стоит ли говорить взбешенному другу о том, что на плаще сзади серебряными и золотыми нитями были вышиты какие-то легкомысленные цветочки.

***

Через полчаса бесплодных поисков Брок сдался. В холле уже никого не было, фотографы разбежались, как и их клиенты, трубку Ванда по-прежнему не брала, а он сам вынужден был, надвинув капюшон плаща на глаза, пробираться к лифту в надежде спрятаться в своем кабинете и не выходить из него до тех пор, пока все не придет в норму.

Гуляния, очевидно, перенеслись наружу, потому что в коридорах осталось очень мало людей. И всех их, по счастью, мало интересовала фигура в плаще. Как и мужик с собачьими ушами, преданно следовавший за этой фигурой, как телохранитель.

В лифте Брок первым делом запутался капюшоном в зубах черепушки, но выместить злость на ней почему-то не получилось – рука в кулак сжиматься отказывалась совершенно, начиная предательски неметь и подрагивать. Кажется, положение было серьезнее, чем он думал.

Джек, терпеливо вздыхая, выпутал ткань плаща из крепкой хватки зловеще скалившегося черепа, едва не защемив себе пальцы. Двери лифта распахнулись, и Брок, пригнувшись, чтобы снова не найти приключения на свою и без того многострадальную задницу, выбрался в коридор. Почти бегом добравшись до своего кабинета, он скинул капюшон, потянулся достать ключ, но не смог его найти, хотя точно помнил, как выкладывал ключ-карточку в карман. Проверив на всякий случай все остальные карманы, Брок недоуменно уставился на Джека.

– Не мог же я их там выронить?

Джек отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я когда телефон свой подбирал, на полу ничего не видел, – отозвался он. – Давай ко мне.

Джек пошарил в своих карманах и озадаченно крякнул, неведомым образом лишившись своих ключей так же, как и сам Брок.

Не успели они вдоволь поохреневать над происходящим, как из-за поворота коридора вышел Старк, весь вид которого буквально кричал о достатке. В его расшитом камнями дублете явно были не простые стекляшки, равно как и в перстнях, которые он зачем-то нацепил едва ли не на каждый палец. На широкополой шляпе у него изящно подрагивало длинное перо, на поясе висели ножны с коротким кинжалом, а привычная бородка отдавала ярко-синим цветом.

– Ах, вот ты где! – обратился Старк к Броку ласковым, вкрадчивым голосом, какого Брок у него никогда в жизни не слышал.

Звучало это до того жутко, что Брок испытал ужасно сильное желание спрятаться за Джека и раздраженно выдохнул – с головой у него явно творилось что-то не то. Он и за помощью-то обращаться не любил, предпочитая справляться своими силами, и обычно был спасителем, а не спасаемым, что его полностью устраивало.

– Мне тут нужно уехать ненадолго, – сообщил тем временем Старк, останавливаясь перед Броком, будто у них в порядке вещей было отчитываться друг перед другом о своих перемещениях.

Джек предательски отодвинулся на пару шагов назад, и Брок мысленно это запомнил, чтобы потом обязательно отомстить.

– Я оставлю тебе все ключи, – продолжил Старк, жестом фокусника вытаскивая из кармана брелок, на котором были нанизаны ключи-карты – штук сорок, наверное.

Брок машинально взял протянутую связку, перебрал ее пальцами, просматривая номера на карточках. Первый же знакомый номер заставил его изумленно вскинуть брови. Роджерс, интересно, знал, что у него пропал ключ? И Барнс, и Романова, и... Джек. И даже ключ от своего кабинета Брок обнаружил в этой связке.

На этом ключе Старка снова закоротило.

– Ты можешь ходить, где хочешь, – ласково сообщил он, покровительственно потрепав все больше охреневающего Брока за щеку.

Джек издал странный звук и, насколько Брок успел увидеть, зачем-то перекрестился. В коридоре, как назло, больше не появлялся никто из коллег, на этаже царила тишина, даже свет был приглушен, будто кто-то старательно создавал декорации для фильма ужасов.

– Но не смей открывать эту дверь! – с нажимом закончил мысль Старк, ткнув пальцем в ключ, который Брок держал в руках.

– Но это мой кабинет! – возмутился Брок, которому тоже захотелось перекреститься.

Потому что в глазах Старка осмысленности было еще меньше, чем в его словах. Брок всегда считал этого чокнутого гения странным, но такой неадекватности за ним все же никогда не наблюдал.

– Я тебя предупредил. Не смей открывать эту дверь! – Старк постучал по гладкой поверхности двери пальцами, звонко поцеловал не успевшего увернуться Брока в лоб и, развернувшись, ушел дальше по коридору.

Брок ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед и понял, что стоял с отвисшей челюстью, только тогда, когда Джек щелкнул его по подбородку. Вид у Джека был пришибленный, словно ему по голове прилетело булыжником.

– Чем это он успел накачаться, что его так накрыло? – спросил он, пугливо поглядывая в сторону, куда ушел Старк.

Брок, которому было очень не по себе, пожал плечами, чуть успокаиваясь. Предположение Джека было не лишено здравого смысла – все знали, что у Старка несколько лет назад, еще когда он производил оружие, были проблемы с алкоголем. Спиртным от него, правда, сейчас не пахло, но кто его знает, что именно он успел принять и в какой форме.

– Зато мы вернули ключи, – попытался мыслить позитивно Брок, поудобнее перехватывая ключ от двери своего кабинета.

Джек, втянув голову в плечи, удержал его за плечо.

– Может, лучше ко мне, а? – предложил он, снова оглядываясь, будто Старк мог материализоваться у него за спиной.

Брок только отмахнулся от него. Странности странностями, но лишаться своего убежища по такому бредовому поводу он не собирался. В какие бы игры Старк ни играл, Броку в них участвовать было совершенно необязательно. В крайнем случае можно будет позвонить этой Поттс, пусть усмиряет своего перебродившего принца.

Дверь поддалась неохотно, будто ее в последний раз открывали несколько лет назад, позволив электронике в ней морально и физически устареть. В спокойной тишине кабинета даже дышалось как будто бы легче. Джек, боязливо осматриваясь, зашел следом за ним, ударил по кнопке, запирающей дверь, и только тогда успокоился.

Брок, сполоснув лицо в ванной комнате и полюбовавшись на свой новый креативный образ в зеркале, вернулся в кабинет и сел за стол, сосредоточенно обкусывая большой палец, на котором давно ждал своей печальной участи заусенец. Параллельно он снова попытался дозвониться до проклятой ведьмы, но все так же безуспешно. И откуда только у нее взялась эта идея – приклеить к нему корону и веер? Брок даже представить боялся, что в таком случае творится у Ванды в голове, если подобная идиотия вообще пришла ей на ум.

– Может, я поищу Ванду, а ты подождешь? – самоотверженно предложил Джек, которому за прошедшие десять минут уже раз пять звонила жена.

Количество же текстовых сообщений Брок даже считать не успевал. Миссис Роллинз, сколько он ее знал, терпеть не могла, когда что-то шло не по плану или выбивалось из графика. Тем поразительнее был тот факт, что женаты они с Джеком были уже двенадцать лет вполне счастливым браком, несмотря на его сумбурный график работы, постоянные командировки и периодические ночевки в больницах.

– Нет, – не согласился Брок, которому вовсе не улыбалось остаться в одиночестве. – Я с тобой пойду, вряд ли корона на голове будет выглядеть хуже открытого перелома, с которым меня уже видели, – философски заметил он, пытаясь убедить себя, что гогот коллег стоит возможности побыстрее найти Ванду и избавиться от навязчивой атрибутики.

Был еще, конечно, вариант нажаловаться Роджерсу – тот трубку брал обычно после первого же гудка, особенно если звонил Брок, да и Ванде он настрого запретил применять свое колдовство к коллегам. Брок злорадно представил, какую головомойку устроит зарвавшейся ведьме Роджерс, да и Барнс явно в стороне не останется. На кого, на кого, а на этих двоих он всегда мог положиться.

Мысль была приятной, но Брок отбросил ее, не желая превращаться в дамочку в беде и трусливо отсиживаться в кабинете, предоставив свое спасение другим. Из неприятностей он всегда выкарабкивался сам и менять этого не собирался.

Поднявшись, Брок скинул осточертевший плащ и, складывая его, заметил наконец вышивку на спине. Джек под его немигающим взглядом скромно потупился и сделал вид, что его страшно заинтересовал рисунок на напольной плитке.

Пошарившись в шкафу, Брок вытащил толстовку и натянул ее, с негодованием отмечая, что дурацкая тиара в капюшон не влезала, живописно поднимая ткань. Снова надевать плащ после увиденных на нем цветочных орнаментов тоже не хотелось, и Брок, плюнув, решил остаться, в чем был, накинув разве что кожанку.

Куснув себя за палец, он неожиданно достал прежде не поддававшийся заусенец и, разумеется, тут же выдрал его с мясом, передернувшись от прострелившей руку боли – слишком сильно ощущавшейся для человека, в жизни которого были и пулевые ранения, и ножевые, и переломы.

Брок затряс рукой, пытаясь одновременно дуть на ноющий палец, и подхватил со стола связку ключей. Капелька крови, сорвавшаяся с ранки на руке, будто только того и ждала, приземлившись ровнехонько на ключ, в котором Брок, присмотревшись, признал карту от своего кабинета.

– Ничего не понимаю, – поделился он с молчаливо наблюдавшим за ним Джеком, когда будто впитавшаяся в ключ кровь не поддалась третьей по счету салфетке, расплывшись по карточке.

Джек, судя по дернувшейся руке, снова хотел перекреститься, но все-таки сдержался от проявлений религиозности, которых Брок за ним никогда прежде не замечал.

В коридоре по-прежнему было тихо, пусто и жутковато. Брок торопливо закрыл дверь, подспудно ожидая неприятностей, но ничего не случилось. Джек тоже с облегчением перевел дух, и они двинулись обратно к лифтам, вполголоса прикидывая, где могла быть Ванда, никогда не выказывавшая любви к людям. Толпу она не любила, ни с кем, кроме Мстителей, не общалась, а эта героическая компания тоже была черт знает где. И не факт даже, что они были вместе. Старк, вон, в одиночестве наводил ужас на людей странным поведением.

Не успел Брок подумать о нем, как Старк выплыл из-за угла собственной персоной. Как он там оказался, было непонятно – его шагов не было слышно, хотя способностями к маскировке он никогда не отличался. На его обычно дружелюбном, незлом лице застыло зловещее выражение, и Броку моментально вспомнились маньяки, с которыми его несколько раз сталкивала жизнь.

– Я вернулся! – со все той же ласковой вкрадчивостью сообщил он. – Возвращай ключи.

Брок бы отдал ему заодно бумажник, документы, телефон и девственность (которой у него, правда, уже черт знает сколько лет как не было), лишь бы Старк отвалил от него и поискал развлечений в другом месте, но тому нужна была лишь связка карточек, которую он принялся неторопливо перебирать. Добравшись до ключа от кабинета Брока, на котором предательски горела красными пятнами кровь, Старк довольно осклабился.

– Ай-яй-яй, – он покачал головой, заставляя нервно затрястись перо на шляпе. – Ты открывал эту дверь, а ведь я тебя предупреждал.

От его тона у Брока резко пересохло в горле. Интуиция, на которую он привык полагаться, вопила дурным голосом, явственно предупреждая о надвигавшихся неприятностях. Почему-то захотелось завизжать, и это совершенно несвойственное ему желание еще больше выбивало из колеи.

– Ну что ж, – с зашкаливающим пафосом в голосе продолжил Старк. – Теперь ты должен умереть! – объявил он, доставая тускло блеснувший клинком кинжал из ножен.

Глаза у него при этом сверкали таким голодным триумфом, что сомневаться в том, что он исполнит угрозу, не приходилось. Готовность убивать Брок ловил на подлете, научился за столько-то лет.

– Старк, ты... – очень подходящее под ситуацию «ебанулся» Брок произнести так и не смог, потому что язык опять онемел. – Нормальный вообще? – нашелся он, невольно пятясь назад.

В теле поселилась давящая слабость. Брок ощущал себя так, будто был не здоровенным мужиком, полжизни проводившим в спортзале и владевшим несколькими боевыми искусствами, а дрищом, в совершенстве знавшим только шахматы. Никакой готовности драться не было и в помине, будто он никогда этого не умел.

Джек, тоже остро ощутивший опасность, оттеснил Брока плечом себе за спину, но Старк – по счастью, не кинжалом! – почти небрежно ударил его. Удар был практически без замаха, несильным, но Джек отлетел на несколько метров, будто его сбило поездом.

– Джек! – пока Старк улыбался ласковой улыбкой маньяка, Брок добежал до с кряхтением перевернувшегося на живот Джека.

– Как он так – голой рукой? – просипел тот, поднимаясь на ноги. – Все, Рамлоу, хватит, я зову на помощь. Тяни время.

Джек слинял за угол, на ходу доставая мобильник, и Брок едва сумел подавить желание с воплем побежать по этажу подальше от чокнувшегося окончательно Старка, который неторопливо, как среднестатистический киношный злодей, шел к нему.

– Э-э... – как тянуть время в ситуации, когда богатейший человек страны ни с того ни с сего решил заколоть его кинжалом за то, что он вошел в свой собственный кабинет, Брок не знал.

Воображение, на которое он обычно не жаловался, тоже помалкивало, придавленное сюрреалистичной абсурдностью происходящего.

– Может, ты меня все-таки не убьешь? – предложил Брок, заранее ощущая бесполезность своих попыток.

С преступниками, в конце концов, никогда не договаривались. Это было во всех инструкциях, а Старк на данный момент явно был потенциальным криминальным элементом.

– Ты должен умереть, – не согласился с ним Старк, ласково постукивая ногтем по лезвию кинжала. – Тебе не нужно помолиться перед смертью?

Брок, невольно залипший на инкрустированной камнями рукояти, не сразу понял, что он несет.

– Очень нужно! – поспешно закивал Брок, хватаясь за подвернувшуюся возможность. – Только, э-э... можно мне уединиться? Мне нужно... э-э... сосредоточиться. А потом сразу убьешь.

Старк, обдумав пару секунд его слова, великодушно кивнул и, подойдя к первому попавшемуся кабинету, безошибочно нашел нужный ключ.

– Я пока как раз лезвие подточу, – поделился он планами, доставая из кармана точильный камень.

Брок, пока он не передумал, моментально юркнул внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь, но, не рассчитанная на осаду и боевые действия, она вряд ли была надежной стеной между ним и внезапно свихнувшимся Старком. Из коридора доносился звучный сочный звон натачиваемого кинжала, и Брок тихо выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить заполошно колотившееся сердце. Отчаянная беспомощность глодала его изнутри, в животе щекотно и душно царапалась паника, которую Брок не ощущал, наверное, ни разу в жизни.

Встав в привычную стойку, он попытался провести атаку на невидимого противника, но тело отказывалось слушаться. Брок мог до мельчайших подробностей представить себе, как нужно двигаться, но пошевелиться не получалось. Он остро ощутил себя инвалидом с ампутированными конечностями, которыми мог управлять исключительно фантомно.

– Ты там закончил? Пора умирать! – пролаял за дверью Старк.

Брок подпрыгнул от звука его голоса.

– Еще нет! Я очень э-э... полирелигиозен! Мне нужно больше времени! – поспешно выкрикнул он в ответ, обшаривая небольшой кабинет взглядом в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло помочь.

Но, увы, стол был слишком легким, чтобы баррикадировать им дверь, а шкафов не было вовсе – одни только намертво прибитые к стенам полки.

Старк за дверью заворчал, как голодный зверь, и принялся мерить коридор шагами. Брок нашел на столе ножницы, но взять их тоже не вышло – пальцы разжимались, отказываясь браться за оружие.

– Тони? Ты чего тут? – послышался из коридора голос Романовой.

Брок навострил уши и подкрался к двери, пытаясь понять, что там происходит. Старк промолчал, а затем снова заорал:

– Выходи или я сам тебя вытащу! Пора умирать!

– Тони? – изумленно вопросила Романова, по звуку подходя поближе.

Брок хотел предупредить ее, что Старк неадекватен, но не успел. Романова коротко вскрикнула, послышался грохот, будто что-то впечаталось в стену, и Брок даже мог себе представить, что это было. Впрочем, Романова была живучей, как кошка, так что один полет в стену ее едва ли убьет. Наверное.

Во вмешательстве Романовой был существенный минус – потерявший всякое терпение Старк голыми руками проломил дверь, решительно протискиваясь в образовавшийся проем. Брок, увернувшись от первого удара кинжалом, попытался перемахнуть через стол, но, неведомо каким образом споткнувшись, обрушился прямо на него. Дезориентированный, со звенящей головой, он успел увидеть только торжествующий оскал на безумной физиономии Старка да зловеще сверкнувший кинжал, когда в кабинете появилось новое действующее лицо.

Барнс, перехватив лезвие металлической рукой в сантиметре от груди Брока, решительно двинул Старка кулаком по макушке. Тот обмяк, с грохотом обрушился на пол, и в комнате на короткое мгновение воцарилась тишина.

– Какого черта вы тут творите?! – рявкнул Барнс, отбрасывая кинжал с погнутым лезвием в сторону.

Брок никогда в жизни не был так рад его видеть. Причем радовался он, оказывается, настолько активно, что в следующую секунду обнаружил, что повис на шее у потешно округлившего глаза Барнса, едва не проткнув его проклятой короной.

– Если вы эту сцену придумали ради обнимашек, я вас обоих прибью. Мог бы просто подойти, – проворчал Барнс, целуя его в висок.

Брок вздохнул, даже не пытаясь понять, почему в его руках ему стало так спокойно. Будто Барнс, окутав его всем собой, отрезал от них остальной мир, полный психопатов и маньяков.

В кабинет заглянул Джек, поддерживавший повисшую на нем Романову, по лбу которой сбегала тонкая струйка крови. Выглядела она откровенно пришибленной, рыжие лисьи уши съехали набок, и Броку стало ее жаль.

– Скрутить его надо, – бросил Джек. – Кто его знает, каким очухается.

Романова медленно, будто в замедленной съемке, вытащила из крепления магнитные наручники, перебрасывая их Барнсу. Брок отстранился от него, с привычным удовольствием наблюдая за его скупыми, спокойными движениями. Он всегда действовал с неторопливой неотвратимостью, не размениваясь на бесполезные размахивания руками, будто соблюдал строгий лимит. Сейчас, правда, выглядел Барнс... странно, потому что вместо тактического костюма или хотя бы джинсов на нем был причудливый темно-синий наряд, состоявший из кителя с серебряными позументами и штанов с серебряной же нашивкой на штанинах сбоку. Дополняла картину алая атласная лента, перекинутая через плечо. Брок невольно хмыкнул, оценив новоявленного принца. Что ж, нельзя было не признать, что Барнсу удивительно шел его костюм. Он казался хищником в овечьей шкуре, и этот его неопасный образ, сплетаясь с привычной решительной мощью движений, будоражил воображение.

Зафиксировав бессознательному Старку руки, Барнс небрежно, будто мешок, закинул его на плечо и повернулся к Броку, впервые со своего появления внимательно оглядывая его с ног до головы. Задержавшись взглядом на дурацкой тиаре и веере, он кашлянул, явственно пытаясь сдержать хохот, и Брок моментально забыл о недавнем спокойствии. Теперь Барнса хотелось придушить.

– Ладно, ладно, не бесись, – примирительно сказал Барнс. – Моя леди.

Брок, по-прежнему не имевший возможности дать ему в рожу, крепко стиснул веер и, по наитию, огрел им заржавшего Барнса по голове. Веер после столкновения с каменной башкой остался возмутительно целым, и Брок, выплескивая накопившееся за какой-то час напряжение, продолжил орудовать единственным оказавшимся в его распоряжении оружием, стараясь не думать о том, как все это смотрится со стороны. Барнс продолжал хохотать, даже не пытаясь уворачиваться, и Брок быстро выдохся.

Романова, глаза которой напоминали шары для гольфа, обеспокоенно потрогала себя за голову, будто прикидывала серьезность полученной травмы. Брок ее понимал – не каждый день видишь мужика в бабской короне, который колотит другого мужика веером. Джек гоготнул, поймал его взгляд и поспешно вышел из кабинета, буксируя за собой явно переоценивавшую, судя по выражению лица, всю свою жизнь Романову.

– Попробуй сними ее с меня, – Брок ткнул пальцем в тиару, взглядом предупреждая Барнса о последствиях, если он снова начнет дурачиться.

Тот посерьезнел, протянул руку, но проклятый аксессуар каждой уважающей себя принцессы не поддался, намертво прилипнув к голове.

– Может, Тора найти, вдруг она как его молот? – предположил Барнс, давя ухмылку, и Брок снова треснул его неубиваемым веером. – Пойдем, мы с Джеком уже вызвали всех наших, будем разбираться, – добавил он, ласково погладив Брока по щеке.

Брок вздохнул, покосился на бессознательного Старка, безмятежно свисавшего с широкого плеча Барнса, и двинулся к выходу. После случившегося его уже беспокоила не столько проклятая тиара, сколько неизвестная магия, сдвинувшая Старку мозги в опасную сторону. Брок вдруг представил, что таким же образом свихнулся бы Барнс, и его передернуло. Вот только попытки убийства от одного из своих несостоявшихся любовников ему в жизни и не хватало.

– Второй конференц-зал, – подсказал Барнс, сворачивая в нужную сторону.

Брок поплелся следом за ним, опасливо поглядывая на безвольную тушку Старка, и пытался понять, во что превратилась его жизнь за последний час. Его захлестывали эмоции, которых он обычно не испытывал, тело, будто пытавшееся действовать само по себе, выдавало странные несвойственные ему реакции, и Брок не знал, мог ли он доверять даже себе самому.

Адреналин, гулявший в крови, немного поутих, спасибо Барнсу, позволившему ему выпустить пар. Хотя Брок бы предпочел свою привычную физическую нагрузку, а не это исконно женское колотье веером. Для полноты картины не хватало только полезть царапаться, и тогда ему придется потом увольняться или переводиться работать в Канаду, где его никто не знал.

Барнс спокойно шагал чуть впереди, будто и не замечая веса Старка на своем плече, и постоянно оглядывался, словно Брок мог внезапно провалиться под пол. С другой стороны, учитывая прилипшую к голове корону и сбрендившего Старка, этим вечером вообще ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.

Барнс сбавил шаг, поравнялся с Броком и коротко сжал его плечо.

– Ты как? – без своего обычного дурачества спросил он, глядя на него с ласковым беспокойством, смягчившим обычно жесткие черты лица.

– Пока не понял, – дернув уголком губ, честно ответил Брок, которому тоже перехотелось ершиться. – Этой вашей ведьме не хватает намордника, – буркнул он, поддаваясь жажде нажаловаться и получить поддержку.

Рядом с Роджерсом и Барнсом он вообще постоянно ловил себя на несвойственных ему желаниях. Привыкший всегда обходиться своими силами, Брок удивительно легко расслаблялся, когда поблизости оказывался кто-то из этих двоих. И, пожалуй, если бы не его консервативная настороженность, он бы давно уже нырнул в эти отношения с головой, удовлетворяя как свое желание заботиться о двух самых невероятных людях в его жизни, так и собственное обычно глубоко запрятанное стремление подставить кому-то беззащитное горло.

Барнс нахмурился и остановился так резко, что едва не выронил мирно сопящего Старка. Черты его лица заострились, а глаза будто льдом подернулись, взгляд стал цепким и пронзительным. Обычно с таким лицом он нажимал на курок своей любимой винтовки, отправляя пулю точно в цель, и Брок заранее пожалел проклятую ведьму. Он достаточно времени проработал с Барнсом в ГИДРе, чтобы заблуждаться на его счет. За тех, кого считал своими, Барнс рвал глотки голыми руками и никаких мук совести при этом не испытывал. Брок прекрасно помнил ту сотню человек (конечно, они были врагами, но какая по большому счету разница?), которую он положил в одиночку, когда его обожаемый Стиви словил пулю. Брок даже толком рану Роджерсу перевязать не успел до возвращения Барнса, который был залит чужой кровью с ног до головы.

– Ты думаешь, это Ванда? – мрачно спросил Барнс, поиграв желваками.

– А ты знаешь много ведьм? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Брок, стискивая в ладони идиотский веер, колотивший его по бедру при каждом шаге.

Барнс хмуро почесал щетинистый подбородок и мотнул головой, призывая двигаться дальше. Будто у Брока был какой-то выбор.

В комнате отдыха, которую чинно называли вторым конференц-залом, помимо Джека и Романовой, оказался пока только Бартон в костюме какого-то эльфа-лучника, обложившийся зачем-то двумя аптечками сразу и обрабатывавший рану на голове своей излюбленной напарницы. Он мельком взглянул на Брока, но ничем своего удивления или недоумения не выдал, будто не было ничего особенного в том, что командир группы огневой поддержки носит корону. Да и обездвиженный Старк, которого Барнс небрежно сгрузил в середину комнаты на круглый лохматый ковер, тоже его не слишком заинтересовал.

За одно это Брок был готов его расцеловать. Бартона вообще было тяжело вывести из равновесия, и ко всему, что лично его не затрагивало, он относился со здоровым пофигизмом.

Почти сразу же следом в зал ворвался Роджерс с такой торопливостью, словно за ним черти гнались.

– Что случилось? – выпалил он, откидывая со лба растрепавшиеся светлые волосы.

Брок, хотя у них явно были проблемы поважнее, невольно о них забыл, залипнув на широкой капитанской груди, тесно обтянутой светлым, слегка отливающим синевой кителем – близнецом Барнсова наряда. Отличие было только в цвете, и Брок с легким скептицизмом подумал о том, как это иронично – он в образе чертовой принцессы и два, мать их, принца.

– Эй, а на меня так не смотрел, – предсказуемо обиделся Барнс, почему-то обожавший идиотские выпады в духе: «Кого мама больше любит – меня или брата?».

Роджерс, убедившись, что ничего непоправимого как будто не случилось, слегка расслабился и, бросив на Барнса укоризненный взгляд, смущенно кашлянул. Брок хмыкнул и, поймав выжидательный взгляд Барнса, послушно отозвался, прекрасно зная, чего он ждет:

– У тебя я на... – слово «задница», очевидно, тоже считалось запретным, и Брок скривился, ощущая онемение на языке. – То, что пониже, смотрел, – утешил он насмешливо, иррационально расслабляясь.

Можно было подумать, с появлением этой парочки проблема перестала быть проблемой. Не успел Брок как следует обдумать эту мысль, как из-за спины обеспокоенно разглядывавшего его Роджерса показалась Ванда. Ее безмятежный спокойный вид моментально взбесил Брока до крайности, и в следующий миг он осознал, что барахтается в руках у Роджерса, пытаясь добраться до испуганно отпрянувшей ведьмы, вжавшейся в дверь.

– Брок! Прекрати! – рявкнул Роджерс, пытаясь его образумить, но не то, чтобы у Брока получалось контролировать происходящее.

Брыкаясь в медвежьих лапищах Роджерса, как какая-нибудь дамочка, решившая повыдергать все волосы сопернице, Брок случайно заехал ему коленом в пах, и у него самого аж яйца поджались, когда он представил, каково ему пришлось. Роджерс сдавленно охнул, но стоически перетерпел порыв согнуться.

– Бак, помоги мне! – прохрипел он.

Холодок металлической руки, моментально обжегший плечи, хлестнул, как кнутом, и заволокший голову нездоровый дурман рассеялся. Брок притих, позволяя оттащить себя подальше от Ванды и усадить на диванчик. Ванда, с опасливым недоумением поглядывая на него, села в самый дальний угол рядом с мрачно сверлившим ее взглядом Джеком.

Барнс сел рядом, придерживая Брока за плечо, как норовистую лошадь, а с другого бока тут же втиснулся на слишком узкий, вообще-то, для троих, диванчик Роджерс. Их знакомый запах и жар едва не сбили Брока с мысли, и он остро пожалел, что нет никакой возможности отодвинуться, будто прослойка воздуха хоть как-то могла бы помочь.

– Вот что случилось! – ядовито выплюнул Брок. – Твоя ведьма превратила меня в непонятно кого!

Роджерс, как и Барнс чуть раньше, сурово сдвинул брови, подобрался и крепко стиснул пальцы в замок, будто едва удерживал себя от применения насилия. Его китель боязливо заскрипел, сдаваясь под напором вздувшихся мышц, и Брок мечтательно представил, как Роджерс душит проклятую ведьму, выбивая из нее ответы.

– Я ничего не делала! – возмутилась Ванда, скрещивая на груди руки.

– Просто исправь все, и разойдемся, – устало бросил Брок, стиснув пальцами переносицу. – По-моему, ты достаточно поиздевалась.

– Когда б мы еще такого тебя увидели, Рамлоу, – ехидно добавила Романова, выглядевшая после оказания первой помощи уже вполне пришедшей в себя.

Брок искренне пожалел, что Старк не шарахнул ее посильнее.

– Молчала бы ты, Романова. Меня больше беспокоит даже не то, как я выгляжу и веду себя, а то, что все это цепляет других людей. Или тебе мало от Старка досталось?

Романова нахмурилась, покосилась на все еще не пришедшего в себя Старка и перестала упражняться в остроумии.

– Кстати, что вы сделали с Тони? – вмешался Роджерс, озадаченно оглядывая живописно валявшегося задницей кверху Старка на полу.

Лицо у Роджерса было до того растерянным, что его было почти жаль. Очевидно, Барнс не слишком много ему сказал, когда сеял панику. Но он примчался все равно, и эту вот готовность сначала бросаться на выручку и уже потом разбираться Брок в нем очень любил.

– Он меня едва не зарезал, – мрачно ответил Брок. – Барнс может подтвердить, не надо на меня так смотреть.

Никаких подтверждений не потребовалось, хотя заявленный свидетель и заодно спаситель на всякий случай кивнул. Но моментально поднявшийся на ноги Роджерс этого не заметил, больше занятый тем, что сурово надвигался на сжавшуюся на стуле Ванду.

– Доигралась, Стиви с нее с живой не слезет, – восторженно шепнул Барнс на ухо Броку, опаляя кожу дыханием. – Обожаю, когда он такой.

Брок придвинулся к нему поближе, позволяя довольно мурлыкнувшему Барнсу обнять его обеими руками, и кивнул, наблюдая вместе с ним за эпичной картиной: «Капитан Америка ловит нарушителя с поличным». Как Роджерс умудрялся в костюме принца выглядеть внушительно, было совершенно непонятно.

– Кажется, я ясно предупреждал, что нельзя применять магию к своим? – холодно осведомился тот, закаменев спиной.

Барнс выдохнул и заерзал, словно ему внезапно стали малы штаны. Хотя Брок подозревал, что так оно и было, потому что у него самого возникла схожая проблема. Слишком уж явственно он вспомнил бойкот от Роджерса и то, что случилось после.

– Да говорю же, я ничего не делала! – жалобно крикнула Ванда, сверкнув заалевшими глазами. – Дай взглянуть, если смогу, помогу, – попросила она, скосив глаза на Брока.

Роджерс, посверлив ее ледяным пронзительным взглядом, повернулся к Броку и вопросительно приподнял брови, отдавая ему право решать самому. Джек проворчал что-то себе под нос, одной злобной физиономией выражая недоверие к явно пытавшейся юлить ведьме, а Романова и Бартон с одинаковым выражением задумчивого осуждения на лицах разглядывали Ванду, у которой тряслись губы.

– Если на мне после этого появится платье, я придумаю, как тебя убить, – предупредил Брок, отодвигаясь от настороженно следившего за ведьмой Барнса.

Ванда тут же подошла к нему, старательно обойдя застывшего стеной Роджерса. Зал заполнил мелодичный перезвон ее браслетов, надетых один над другим, и у Брока тут же зачесалось запястье, на котором висела цепочка веера. Ведьма прикрыла глаза и развела над ним загоревшиеся алыми всполохами руки.

Только усилием воли Брок заставил себя не шарахаться в сторону. Все это колдунство, наводнившее мир за последние несколько лет, он очень недолюбливал, потому что ощущал себя беспомощным перед магией. Можно было сдохнуть в спортзале, но первая же вот такая вот ведьмочка просто размажет по стеночке, не особенно интересуясь спортивными достижениями.

Через несколько минут напряженно нахмурившаяся Ванда убрала руки. Красное свечение погасло, но первая же попытка Брока снять тиару провалилась.

– Ну и? – поинтересовался он, прикидывая, успеет ли вцепиться ведьме в шею до того, как его поймает Барнс.

Ванда растерла ладони, будто замерзла, и боязливо оглянулась на Роджерса. Почему-то именно его расположение всегда волновало ее сильнее всего. Впрочем, это работало не только на нее – рядом со Стивом Роджерсом всем хотелось быть лучше, чем они были на самом деле.

– Я не могу ничего сделать, – жалобно сказала она, глядя при этом только на сжавшего зубы Роджерса. – Стив, это и правда я была...

Барнс глухо рыкнул, как сторожевой пес, и Ванда, вздрогнув, торопливо добавила:

– Но я не специально, честно! Я... Пьетро всегда очень любил Хэллоуин. И я старалась отмечать его ради него, а тут эта хмурая рожа весь день портила настроение. Я разозлилась и просто представила его... ну... принцессой, я не хотела ничего делать! Простите, – она втянула голову в плечи, обхватила себя руками и всхлипнула.

Выглядела она действительно подавленной, и, не будь Брок безвинно пострадавшим, он бы, может быть, даже и проникся, но... Зато проникся Роджерс, бросивший на него виноватый взгляд. Барнс закатил глаза, но удивленным мягкотелостью своего Стиви не выглядел.

– И что в итоге? – поинтересовался Брок, которому не улыбалось остаток жизни проходить с короной на башке.

И это не говоря уже о тех безумных выходках, которыми его накрывало в моменты особенно сильного душевного расстройства.

Роджерс вернулся обратно на диван, по пути утешительно погладив Ванду по худой спине, и кивнул ей, показывая, что его тоже интересует ответ на этот вопрос. Брок, снова стиснутый с двух сторон, почти пожалел о том, что проклятое колдовство не превратило его в бабу – дышать, будь он помельче, было бы явно проще.

Ванда села на самый краешек своего стула, вытерла глаза и шмыгнула покрасневшим носом.

– Ну, во-первых, никакой опасности для жизни не было. Тони бы тебя не убил, – сообщила она торопливо, будто пыталась снизить градус напряженности.

Брок, прекрасно помнивший лицо Старка, на котором была написана жажда убивать, с ней не согласился. Барнс, Джек и Романова, кажется, были с ним солидарны.

– Если бы не Барнс... – начал он, стискивая уже почти привычный веер так, что он затрещал, хотя ломаться по-прежнему и не думал.

– Баки, ну неужели так сложно называть нас по именам? – вклинился в его речь наглевший с каждой минутой все больше спаситель, на правах героя начиная предъявлять требования.

Роджерс, удерживая на лице благожелательное выражение, не глядя, ущипнул его за бок. Барнс ухмыльнулся, а Брок, прекрасно помнивший, каким он был в ГИДРе, очень подозревал, что ему просто нравилось дразнить любовника. Так, в конце концов, он был постоянно в фокусе его внимания.

– Если бы не Баки, – согласился Брок, мысленно решив, что этой уступкой отплачивает за свое спасение. – Старк бы меня убил. Он голыми руками швырнул Джека через половину коридора, бросил Романову в стену и проломил дверь.

– Я серьезно, – жалобно сказала ведьма. – Насколько я поняла из того, что вышло... Это сказки, и один этап не начнется без другого. То есть Тони бы не напал до того, как рядом появился бы тот, кто мог тебя спасти. К тому же в сказках главные герои, – а твое высочество явно главный герой – никогда не умирают.

Глаза у нее то вспыхивали алыми огоньками, то снова гасли. Брок, в свою очередь, подозревал, что скоро от злости у него пойдет из ушей дым.

Роджерс успокаивающе погладил его по колену, и Брок, даже не попытавшись себя остановить, шлепнул его по руке веером. Барнс старательно заглушил смешок.

Романова и Джек переглянулись и выжидательно уставились на ведьму.

– Простите, – Ванда опустила глаза в пол. – На угрозу сюжету сказка среагировала агрессивнее. Но вы тоже в целом были в безопасности. Тони же не погнался за вами, хотя мог бы.

Брок недобро сощурился, прикидывая, какой сказкой можно оправдать убийство ведьмы. Фольклором он никогда особенно не интересовался, сказки, читанные в детстве, давным-давно позабылись, стертые куда более произаичной реальностью и полной опасностей жизнью.

– Кстати, – вмешалась Романова. – Не то, чтобы я думала, что ты хорош, но почему ты сам не остановил Тони?

На Брока моментально уставились все, кто находился в зале. Под этими выжидательными, требовательными взглядами он почувствовал себя голым.

– Бар... Баки, дай ствол, – бросил Брок.

– Который? – предсказуемо спошлил Барнс, сверкнув глазами.

Брок и присоединившийся к нему Роджерс уставились на него одинаково укоризненными взглядами, но добились прямо противоположного – тот восторженно выдохнул и медленно облизал пухлые губы.

– Господи, наказание какое-то, – вздохнул наконец Барнс, так ничего от них не дождавшись, и вытащил припрятанный за спиной пистолет, перехватывая его за ствол.

Брок, уже зная, что будет, протянул руку, пытаясь сомкнуть пальцы на рукояти, но рука задеревенела, напрочь отказываясь браться за оружие. Баки отпустил пистолет, Брок его, разумеется, не удержал, и тот свалился на пол, утонув в высоком ворсе ковра.

– Вот тебе и ответ, Романова. Я не могу драться и не могу держать оружие. У меня есть только этот веер, а еще мне очень хотелось с визгом убегать по коридору! – рявкнул Брок и, сам от себя не ожидая, вдруг всхлипнул.

В носу защипало, горло перехватило, а из глаз полились слезы. Впервые за черт знает сколько лет он, Брок Рамлоу, вполне нормальный мужик, начал рыдать. И ладно бы просто рыдать, но он делал это перед охуевшими от такого спектакля зрителями. И не мог остановиться.

У Барнса от изумления открылся рот. Джек поспешно уставился в пол, Бартон и Романова походили на двух очень удивленных сов, а Ванда, покосившись на него, быстро обшарила глазами окна и двери, словно подбирала путь к отступлению. Один Роджерс невозмутимо обнял его, позволяя уткнуться в свое плечо, и Брок принялся заливать его слезами.

– Вообще-то, я злюсь, я не хотел плакать, – всхлипывая, невнятно сообщил он невольным зрителям.

– Это норма, – хором сказали Романова и Ванда, будто признали в нем подружку.

Барнс, неловко кашлянув, сходил к столику и налил воды в стакан. Пока Брок, стуча зубами о тонкую стеклянную стенку, запивал свою истерику, они с Роджерсом, сталкиваясь руками, гладили его по спине.

– Пиздец, – резюмировал Бартон, когда все более-менее успокоились, и, видимо, ситуация и впрямь была из ряда вон, раз даже его проняло.

Броку, правда, было не до этих размышлений. Потому что он, ощущая уже привычную чуждость в своей собственной голове, вдруг жеманно хихикнул, ловко, словно всю жизнь тренировался, раскрыл веер и прикрыл им рот. От неожиданно накатившего смущения у него горели, кажется, даже уши.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Первым отмер, разумеется, Барнс, состроивший шкодливую физиономию, будто кот, вздумавший повиснуть на дверном косяке.

– Блядь, – на пробу сказал он.

Брок снова хихикнул, как школьница, впервые увидевшая порнушку, и со стоном огрел заржавшего Барнса веером.

Романова, Бартон и Ванда с каменными лицами поднялись и двинулись к дверям. Джек, подозрительно кусавший большой палец, посеменил за ними. Из коридора, в котором они скрылись, раздался громогласный хохот.

Брок, понадеявшись на сознательность Роджерса, повернулся к нему. Тот сидел, закрыв лицо обеими ладонями, и так явственно страдал, сдерживаясь, что его стало даже жалко.

– Да давай уже, – разрешил Брок, скрещивая на груди руки.

Роджерс сдавленно хохотнул, примирительно погладив его по плечу.

– Прости, – выдохнул он и, встретившись взглядом с державшимся за живот Барнсом, все-таки засмеялся.

Брок впервые видел его таким – без его привычной капитанской маски, открытым и искренне проявляющим свое веселье. Пожалуй, за одно только это можно было потерпеть приключившиеся неудобства. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Брок обреченно констатировал у себя влюбленность последней степени и мысленно поставил пометку «неоперабельно».

Барнс, боднув его широким лбом в плечо, одними губами произнес «прорвемся» и снова зафыркал от смеха.

– Паяц, – сказал ему Брок, кое-как найдя в памяти цензурное слово.

На этот раз дисциплина восстанавливалась долго. Даже от его рыданий оправились быстрее, чем от его краснеющей от смущения физиономии и противного, жеманного, кокетливого смешка. Немного успокоились все только после того, как пришлось обстоятельно рассказать обо всех выкрутасах Старка.

– Кстати, – Брок, поднявшись, обшарил карманы своего несостоявшегося убийцы и вытащил оттуда связку ключей. – Никто ничего не терял?

Разумеется, ключи потеряли все, причем и сами не поняли, когда и как это случилось. Брелок, правда, разобрать не получилось.

Ванда, задумчиво разглядывая связку, посмотрела сначала на Старка, а потом на Барнса.

– Раз единственным, у кого получилось достать Тони, был Баки, значит, так и должно было случиться. Магия подгоняет обстоятельства под сказки, и раз ты оказался принцессой, то тебя должны спасать, – сообщила она медленно, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль. – Тут все понятно, Синяя Борода.

Брок попытался вспомнить все, что знал об этой истории, но помнил он только, что этот Синяя Борода был придурком, который зачем-то резал своих жен и держал их трупы в кладовке. Его профдеформированный мозг моментально выдал, что из этой кладовки должно было здорово вонять, так что следующие жены, видимо, были начисто лишены обоняния и ума.

Правда, сам он тоже полез в запретную дверь, решив, что Старк просто наклюкался и прикалывается...

– Но его же победили, почему тогда я все еще... это? – Брок ткнул пальцем в корону.

Ванда растерянно пожала тонкими плечами. Все замолчали, переглядываясь друг с другом, будто это должно было помочь найти ответ.

– Хотя стоп, кажется, в этой сказке злодея убили, а жена потом унаследовала все его состояние, разве нет? Барнс, давай ты его того, а я тебе двадцать процентов от наследства, а? – воодушевился Брок, припомнив подробности сказки.

Джек одобрительно закивал, показывая в знак согласия поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

– Брок, – укоризненно пророкотал Роджерс, невольно улыбаясь.

– Пятьдесят и по рукам, – отозвался Барнс моментально, как всегда легко включаясь в предложенную игру.

Из них троих он был самым легким на подъем и вообще напоминал воду – текучую, подстраивающуюся под любую форму. И одновременно с тем способную сточить камень.

– Что-то очень грабительский процент, – не согласился Брок.

– Так мне еще потом от копов откупаться, имей совесть, – возмутился Баки.

Романова зафыркала и засмеялась. Ванда, внимательно разглядывавшая то Стива, то Брока с Баки, сощурила вспыхнувшие огоньком глаза.

– Это же сказка, – вдруг сказала она, мечтательно поглядев в потолок. – Она должна заканчиваться хорошо. Принц и спасенная принцесса, – с намеком добавила чокнутая ведьма.

– Что, пожениться нам что ли? – язвительно отозвался Брок.

– Я за, – моментально встрял Барнс. – Стиви, кажется, наши молитвы наконец были услышаны!

За его напускной веселостью остро чувствовалась искренняя радость, хотя Баки явно должен был понимать, что к алтарю никто никого не поведет, и Брок просто не смог заставить себя его осадить. Роджерс, судя по смягчившемуся лицу и нежному взгляду, был с ним солидарен, потому что даже привычного «Бак» не последовало.

Брок попытался припомнить, что обычно в фольклоре подразумевалось под «закончилось хорошо», но на ум шли одни только хрустальные туфельки, свадьбы и поцелуи суженого. Последняя мысль заставила его задумчиво оглядеть своих принцев. В конце концов, не попробуешь – не узнаешь, так ведь?

– Пойдем, – позвал Брок, поднимаясь на ноги. – Счастливый конец будем устраивать.

Барнс, что-то поняв по его лицу, хищно осклабился, поднялся, будто завороженный, и поплелся за ним. Брок дошел до двери, ведущей на открытый балкон, и обернулся. Второму принцу, оставшемуся сидеть на диване с каменным лицом, кажется, требовалось особое приглашение.

– Роджерс, а ты чего как бедный родственник? – поинтересовался он.

Тот удивленно и радостно вскинулся и нагнал их в несколько широких шагов. Брок закатил глаза и первым вышел в вечернюю прохладу. На небе все еще вспыхивали редкие огоньки фейерверков, звучала музыка, долетавшая до базы даже через реку, гул множества голосов, сливаясь, напоминал потревоженный осиный рой.

Брок вдохнул полной грудью воздух, после душного здания показавшийся манной небесной, и с почти радостной обреченностью подумал о том, что жизнь, кажется, решила очень неплохо так форсировать события. Рефлексировать ему не дали – Баки шагнул к нему, прижимая спиной к высоким перилам, и поцеловал. Нежно, мягко, с такой трепетностью лаская его губами и языком, что в голове моментально не осталось ни единой цельной мысли. Брок зарылся руками в его длинные волосы, прижался всем телом и, услышав сбоку сбивчивый выдох, не глядя притянул к ним Роджерса. Стива, который, обняв их обоих, принялся обжигать их короткими поцелуями – в щеки, в висок, в подбородок. Было тепло. Хорошо. Правильно.

Сцепившись друг с другом, замкнувшись в круг, они просто неторопливо целовались, дарили ласку, и она, к удивлению никогда не верившего в полиаморию Брока, действительно была общей, разделенной на троих, без перекосов и условий. Где чьи губы он, отдавшийся нежной томной неге, различал только по наличию или отсутствию щетины на лице, и сам с удовольствием осыпал поцелуями, куда дотягивался, потянувшихся друг к другу Стива и Баки, не чувствуя себя ни лишним, ни обделенным.

Из конференц-зала раздался возмущенный вопль пришедшего в себя Старка, который, обнаружив себя скованным на полу, явно немало озадачился. Но все это прошло фоном, как что-то неважное, потому что важное было здесь, на небольшом узком балконе, где Брок, как какой-нибудь мифический феникс, рассыпался в прах и возрождался снова, разгорался в чужих руках, ощущавшихся такими родными, своими.

Раздавшийся легкий треск заставил подскочить всех троих. Брок оглядел Баки, чьи припухшие влажные губы бросались в глаза даже в густых сумерках, Стива, глаза у которого были такими шалыми, словно он здорово перебрал с выпивкой и держался на ногах исключительно благодаря силе воли, и почувствовал, что больше не сможет от них отстраняться. Проще было пустить себе пулю в лоб. Его личный Рубикон был пройден, мосты сожжены, и терять было уже нечего. В конце концов, всегда лучше попробовать, чем страдать и даже не пытаться что-либо сделать.

Баки, усмехнувшись, вдруг протянул руку к его голове и продемонстрировал отколовшиеся зубчики тиары.

***

– Поверить не могу, что согласился на это, – пробормотал Брок, выходя на площадь.

Все дороги перекрыли, и теперь улицы полнились людьми, но не было ни одной машины. Это было даже приятно – вдруг оказаться в знакомом городе, но без осточертевших автомобилей, на которые обычно натыкался на каждом шагу.

Романова, повисшая у него на руке, хихикнула. Ванда, шедшая с другой стороны, поучительно сказала то, что он и сам знал:

– Чем больше вокруг народу, тем больше шансов наткнуться на очередную сказку. Ты же хочешь побыстрее избавиться от своей внутренней принцессы?

– Я хочу побыстрее избавиться от одной ведьмы, жаль, что не все мечты сбываются, а? – огрызнулся он.

Ванда сверкнула алыми глазами и, подумав, тоже схватилась за его локоть. Позади шли воодушевившийся происходящим Старк, терпеливо вздыхающий Бартон и трижды успевший извиниться перед женой по телефону Джек. Прекрасных принцев отослали с базы в город еще раньше, чтобы они своим постоянным присутствием не портили принцессе процесс поиска приключений на задницу.

После первого же пройденного квартала Брок слегка успокоился. Вокруг оказалось столько фриков, что его скромные корона и веер вообще никого удивить не могли. Оставалось только поражаться людской изобретательности и жажде тратить кучу денег на этот кошмар. От нескольких встреченных образов и повидавшему всякое Броку стало не по себе.

Они дошли до узкой аллеи, старательно обогнули танцующую толпу людей, от которой во все стороны раскатывался дым, напущенный несколькими генераторами. Грохочущая музыка била по ушам, и оставалось только гадать, каково было тем несчастным жителям, которые остались дома и пытались спать.

Из ближайшей урны, едва ее не опрокинув, выскочила жирная, почти черная крыса. Брок, тонко взвизгнув, с ногами запрыгнул на скамейку, мимо которой они в это время проходили, неловко пошатнулся и наверняка свалился бы, если бы не удержавший его за локоть Бартон, на лице которого была написана привычная философская созерцательность.

– Ненавижу тебя! – прорычал Брок, погрозив веером Ванде, которая, спрятавшись за спину смеющейся Романовой, радостно хохотала, будто и не она была во всем виновата.

– Да ладно, крошка, со всеми бывает, слезай со скамейки, – утешил его Старк, впервые в сознательном состоянии увидевший эффект от колдовства ведьмы и оставшийся, судя по нездорово горящим глазам, от него в восторге.

Крыса, пугливо застывшая рядом с урной, пискнула и помчалась прятаться под скамейку. Брок, страстно мечтая потерять голос, снова трусливо заверещал. Верный Джек прогнал крысу подальше и помог ему слезть.

– Эх, жаль, наши прекрасные принцы этого не видели, – мурлыкнула Романова, снова повисая на его локте.

Брок мысленно порадовался тому же, хотя уже не слишком заморачивался со всем этим. Стыдиться перед людьми, с которыми хотелось оказаться в одной постели, было глупо.

– Не беспокойся, я все снял и уже отправил видео, – радостно сообщил Старк. – Пусть оно положит начало вашему семейному архиву.

Брок, за неимением других вариантов, показал ему веер. И почему он вообще согласился на такую свиту? Одной чокнутой ведьмы было бы за глаза, раз, по мнению Ванды, кроме принцев (хотя пока было не до конца понятно, работает это только с Барнсом или с Роджерсом тоже) никто ничего не смог бы поделать с очередной сказочной вакханалией.

Мирно шедшая рядом Ванда вдруг резко остановилась. Взгляд ее, и так не особенно адекватный, на мгновение расфокусировался, а рот смешно приоткрылся. Едва не налетевший на нее Старк, глумливо хихикавший в экран своего очередного новомодного смартфона, ойкнул от неожиданности.

– Ох, что же это мы, деточка? Ты же должен попасть на бал! – запричитала внезапно отвисшая Ванда, оббегая вокруг остолбеневшего Брока кругом.

Романову окончательно одуревшая ведьма не слишком деликатно отпихнула в сторону, чтобы не путалась под ногами. Та, хмыкнув, уселась на скамейку, закинула ногу на ногу и состроила такое лицо, будто находилась в кинотеатре и требовала фильм. К ней тут же присоединились Бартон и Джек, тоже решившие, что на разворачивающееся зрелище стоит посмотреть сидя. На ногах остался один Старк, с еще большим азартным восторгом носившийся рядом и снимавший все происходящее, как чертов кинооператор.

Брок, вокруг которого, как акулы, нарезали круги эти двое, закатил глаза и скрестил на груди руки. Только эта глупая ведьма могла накосячить так, что получила в ответ своей собственной магией.

– Ох, ну и вид! – сокрушенно сделала вывод Ванда, внимательно оглядев его со всех сторон. – Ну ничего, на то я и твоя крестная, чтобы все поправить, – она покровительственно ущипнула Брока за щеку.

Со скамейки донесся чей-то приглушенный смешок, но определить его авторство у взбешенно повернувшегося в ту сторону Брока не вышло – все трое сидели с абсолютно непроницаемыми лицами.

Ванда тем временем зажгла на ладонях уже знакомые красные огоньки, пощелкала пальцами, будто разминалась, а затем змейки ее магии поползли вперед, опутывая Брока целиком, с головы до ног. В этом алом коконе ему было до чертиков неуютно и страшно, но проклятые сказки, как они уже успели выяснить, не любили, когда все шло не по плану, так что рыпаться было бы неразумно.

На удивление приятно ощущавшаяся волна магии окутывала теплом, будто он оказался в нагретом солнцем море. Брок почти успел расслабиться, когда она схлынула, и на него обрушилась прохлада позднего вечера.

– Оп-па, – задумчиво проговорила Романова. – Никогда не видела тебя... таким. Почти симпатичный, – сообщила она, наклоняя голову набок.

Брок, зная ее специфическое чувство юмора, опасливо оглядел себя. Его любимые коричневато-серые штаны сменились черными кожаными (по счастью, не обтягивающими), а вместо простой черной футболки и кожаной куртки появилась многослойная конструкция, состоящая из нижней тонкой рубашки со стоячим воротником и накрахмаленными оборчатыми рукавами, черного жилета, отороченного по краям золотистыми узорами, и как будто небрежно наброшенной поверх всего этого длинной, до середины бедра, черной же туники с очередной, только чуть более крупной, золотистой вышивкой по краям.

Зато обувь на этом празднике жизни осталась прежней – Брок едва не заржал, когда увидел свои тяжеленные берцы, выглядевшие при всей этой средневековой роскоши так же нелепо, как бриллианты на дешевой шлюхе.

Джек, в отличие от разглядывавшей наряд Романовой, с ужасом смотрел на его лицо. Брок, прикидывая, что с ним могло случиться, ощупал его ладонями. Свое абсолютно гладкое безволосое лицо.

– За что щетину-то?! – рявкнул Брок на довольную собой «крестную», которая благожелательно кивала, восхищаясь своей работой.

Брок уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз сбривал растительность на лице полностью. Кажется, лет эдак десять назад, когда еще не заматерел настолько, чтобы считать, что гладко выбритое лицо придает ему беспомощный вид.

– Ах, милый, негоже на бал идти неопрятным, – безмятежно отозвалась Ванда. – Давай, тебя уже ждут, – она махнула рукой в сторону картинной галереи на другом конце улицы, в которой периодически важные шишки устраивали званые вечера.

Судя по яркому освещению, сегодня там проходил один из этих вечеров и, по забавному стечению обстоятельств, ему, кажется, предстояло быть звездой «бала», как главному герою очередной идиотской сказки.

Брок, скептически оглядев себя еще раз, закатил глаза и потащился в сторону входа в галерею. Его «свита», исключая, впрочем, довольную собой крестную, с противным хихиканьем последовала за ним. Лучше бы ведьма превратила эту бесполезную глумящуюся ораву в достойный его высочества транспорт. Из Старка, например, вполне можно было бы вылепить карету. А Романова с Джеком сошли бы за лошадок. Бартона, единственного, кто очень редко над ним смеялся, можно было бы просто переодеть в кучера, так уж и быть.

За этими приятными размышлениями Брок и не заметил, как дошел до входа в галерею. Смешные молчаливые ребята у дверей, одетые, как стражники, чинно ему поклонились и открыли двери. Мелодичная, приятная музыка – ничего общего с теми вопящими треками на улице – зазвучала громче. Роскошный отделанный мрамором пол под светом многочисленных хрустальных светильников сиял так ярко, что наступать на него казалось кощунством. Разодетые люди – забавно, что помимо средневековых «аристократов» тут были вполне себе современно наряженные гости, – разбившись на стайки, делали вид, что обсуждают очень важные дела. Выбирали, в какую сторону двигаться стране, не меньше.

Брок, хмыкнув, прошел дальше, больше обращая внимание на закрытые толстыми стеклами картины, оставшиеся после последней выставки. Судя по невнятной мазне, полному отсутствию узнаваемых предметов на полотнах и общей абсурдности рисунков, на суд общественности вынес свои работы очередной юный адепт современного искусства.

Последней инсталляцией было подсохшее уже яблоко с надетой на него резиновой прозрачной перчаткой, больше напоминавшей презерватив для осьминога, и Брок даже думать не хотел, что это должно было значить. Не настолько он был молод, чтобы разбираться в такой херне. Зато его свита залипла на творении современности, но ждать их Брок не стал.

Очередные стеклянные двери перед ним снова услужливо отворили – на этот раз выряженные в слуг юнцы, совсем еще мальчишки. Похоже, их очень любили дома, раз переодели в мальчиков на побегушках.

В главном зале оказалось еще светлее, настолько, что в первое мгновение Брока ослепило, и он услышал только надрывно-торжественное:

– И наш последний гость, таинственный незнакомец! – герольд надрывался без микрофона, ухитряясь перекрикивать музыку и гвалт гостей, и было искренне жаль его горло.

Завтра, кажется, кто-то пожалеет о ночном кутеже. Об этом подумать тоже не получилось, потому что Брока, все еще пытавшегося проморгаться, трепетно перехватили за ладонь. Для того чтобы узнать владельца этих чутких нежных пальцев, глаза ему были не нужны.

– Наконец-то, – выдохнул Стив, загораживая своей широкой грудью свет. – Я уже начал думать, что что-то случилось, уже битый час тут пытаюсь отмахаться от женихов и невест.

– Вот Баки-то не в курсе, – ехидно отозвался Брок, сбитый с толку внимательным, пристальным взглядом Роджерса, в расширившихся зрачках которого тлело жаркое горячее желание.

Громче зазвучала музыка, заскучавшие гости вполголоса принялись переговариваться, напрочь не обращая внимания на принца, за которым охотились еще пару минут назад, до появления Брока.  
Стив, все так же не отводя взгляда, поднял его ладонь, которую до сих пор не отпустил, и на несколько томительных секунд прижался к ней губами, незаметно для остальных и очень заметно для Брока скользнул по ней горячим влажным языком.

– Вот ведь, – выругался Брок, которого прошило таким возбуждением, что впору было заваливать Роджерса на пол прямо здесь.

– Никогда тебя без щетины не видел, – с восторженной искренностью сообщил Стив, погладив его свободной рукой по гладкой щеке. – Потрясающе выглядишь.

Он потянулся за поцелуем, и Брок бы не устоял, если бы не поймал негодующий взгляд своей «феи-крестной», которая невесть как оказалась здесь раньше него и теперь пялилась на него из толпы.

– Э, нет, я таинственный незнакомец, ты должен меня завоевывать, – увернувшись от Роджерса, сказал он.

Стив легко улыбнулся, предложил ему руку и повел вниз по ступенькам.

– Вообще-то, если это та сказка, о которой, я уверен, мы оба подумали, то в ней была обоюдная любовь с первого взгляда, – сообщил он, поглаживая его по пальцам, которые Брок, после недолгой борьбы с самим собой, все же уложил ему на предплечье.

Брок хмыкнул.

– Но что-то я не помню, чтобы принц с принцессой сбегали с бала, чтобы предаться разврату.

– Это же детская сказка, естественно, о таком в открытую не напишут! – застенчиво потупив взгляд, возразил Роджерс и засмеялся, когда Брок удивленно уставился на него.

Кажется, он действительно получал удовольствие от происходящего, захваченный возможностью получить новые неординарные впечатления. Легко проведя Брока через расступающуюся перед ними толпу к столам с закусками, Стив вручил ему тарелку и налил в бокал сок. Шампанское, которое было изначально в этом бокале, он, не особенно заморачиваясь, выплеснул в кадку с раскидистым цветком. Брок изумленно посмотрел на него.

– Что? Я принц, мне все можно, – невозмутимо отозвался Стив, не желая объяснять, что бестолковые мальчишки, игравшие в этом сказочном спектакле роль слуг, были абсолютно бесполезны.

Разве что двери открывать умели, и то хлеб.

– Тебе и Капитаном Америкой все можно, – хмыкнул Брок, вгрызаясь в тарталетку.

Только сейчас, рядом с едой, он вдруг понял, как был голоден. Весь день проторчав в кабинете с бумагами, он питался разве что кофе, забив на обед, а ужин у него сорвался, когда за ним с кинжалом погнался Старк. Хотелось, правда, нормальной горячей еды, но за неимением лучшего сгодятся и закуски.

– Капитаном Америкой я даже пиво в магазине не могу купить, чтобы мне не попытались вручить иски за деморализацию чьих-нибудь детей. Сегодня... хорошо. Никто ни на что не реагирует и, я уверен, все забудут, что я из предложенных невест выбрал мужчину, – признался Стив и, протянув руку, стряхнул с подбородка Брока прилипшую крошку.

Брок, скорчив ему рожицу, запил тарталетку соком, делая вид, что не замечает, каким взглядом он смотрит на его гладко выбритое лицо. Собственное отражение в зеркальных дверях ему ну очень не понравилось – как Брок и ожидал, без растительности на лице видок у него был тот еще. Только обтягивающих штанишек и леденца на палочке не хватало.

– Как ты тут оказался, кстати? – подтягивая к себе блюдо с фруктами, поинтересовался Брок, кое-как пропихнув мешавшийся веер под цепочку на запястье.

Роджерс хмыкнул, махнул рукой объявившейся наконец в зале свите «принцессы» и, стащив с блюда ломтик яблока, закинул его в рот.

– Мы с Баки были на улице, когда ко мне подбежали какие-то одетые слугами ребята и заголосили, что я давно должен быть на балу, который мой дорогой отец устраивает в мою честь. Я тут, понимаешь ли, должен выбрать себе пару, мой король-отец очень обеспокоен моим одиночеством.

Роджерс, высмотрев на столе кремовое пирожное, посыпанное шоколадной стружкой, взял его в руку и взглядом, приподняв брови, предложил ему. Брок, посмотрев на цербером следившую за соблюдением приличий «крестную», ухмыльнулся и перехватил Стива за запястье, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как темнеют от моментально плеснувшегося в кровь возбуждения его глаза и жарко пламенеют щеки. Насладившись произведенным эффектом, Брок откусил кусочек от пирожного, намеренно скользнул по пальцам Роджерса языком и тут же отстранился, запивая приторную сладость десерта соком.

Роджерс дернулся, как от удара, глубоко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться, и укоризненно посмотрел на него, как всегда смотрел на Баки, когда тот перегибал палку.

– Один-один, – ухмыльнулся в ответ Брок. – Так, значит, до тебя видео о том, как я с воплем запрыгивал на скамейку, увидев крысу, еще не дошло? – перевел он тему, состроив преувеличенно невинное лицо.

Стив мотнул головой, нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит, а затем покачал головой и вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон, выключенный и напрочь отказывающийся включаться, и затолкал его обратно. Видимо, сказки, хоть и слегка осовремененные, новомодную технику презирали, хотя для Синей Бороды, кажется, исключение все-таки сделали.

– Знаешь, когда раньше женщины мне объясняли, что просто не могут по-другому реагировать на мышей и насекомых, я не верил. Теперь поверил, я знаю, что крыса не может мне ничего сделать, а подскочил все равно, это какой-то вбитый в подкорку страх, – продолжил светскую беседу Брок, будто ничего и не случилось.

Стив чуть посерьезнел и погладил его по плечу.

– Мы все чего-то боимся, это нормально, – отозвался он. – Я боюсь холодной воды, до ужаса просто, поэтому не купаюсь нигде, кроме бассейна. Ну или моря, если оно хорошо прогрелось, – признался Роджерс легко, таким нехитрым способом выказывая доверие. – Баки... Боится, когда ему фиксируют руки, сразу в амок впадает, так что если вдруг когда-нибудь придется его тормозить, лучше сбивай с ног, но за руки не хватай. Одну руку он еще терпит, а вот обе сразу...

Брок коротко, ободряюще сжал его шею и отстранился, заметив подбирающуюся к ним, словно кошку, Ванду. Отставив на стол бокал, он вытер пальцы салфетками, и Стив, будто того и дожидался, снова предложил ему руку, потащив в середину зала.

– Танцы, серьезно? – изумился Брок, останавливаясь перед ним.

Чокнутая крестная умиленно смотрела на них из толпы, следя за ними, как дуэнья, Джек, пробравшись к столам, хмуро жевал, Старк, демонически хихикая, продолжал носиться по залу, снимая, что придется, и только Романова радостно кружилась по залу в танце с Бартоном, явно довольная. Брок посмотрел на ее движения, от которых у всех окрестных мужиков начинала капать слюна, поразился выдержке Бартона и понадеялся, что ему так отплясывать не придется. Тем более в ведомой роли.

– У нас бал, – напомнил Стив. – Потопчемся и ладно, не балетные же па исполнять, – Роджерс крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе, явно желая не столько танцевать, сколько просто побыть вот так, вдвоем.

– Вот незадача, а я уже приготовил парочку пируэтов, – фыркнул Брок, сцепляя руки за его спиной и игнорируя негодующий взгляд Ванды, недовольной тем, что он слишком близко подобрался к заднице принца.

Стив довольно мурлыкнул, прижался щекой к щеке, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что у них тут страстные танцы до гудящих после них ног. Они медленно, как выразился Роджерс, «топтались» на одном пятачке, покачивались в такт лившейся, как звонкий ручей, музыке, и для полного счастья не хватало разве что Барнса, который непременно испортил бы блаженную созерцательность очередной пошлостью или докопался бы до короля.

– Кстати, а что за отец-то у тебя появился? – спросил Брок.

Стив прыснул, поцеловал его в ухо, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, и несильно боднул его головой, призывая повернуться в противоположную от выхода из зала сторону. Там оказался «трон» – вообще-то, обычное кресло, разве что здоровущее, – на котором в короне и со скипетром важно восседал Фьюри, вокруг которого почтительно сгрудились его слуги. Странно еще, что Хилл не оказалась тут его королевой.

Брок, оглядев свое дослужившееся до монархии руководство, засмеялся, уткнувшись в плечо Стиву.

– И в кого это ты такой светленький в вашей счастливой семье? В прадедушку голландца? – съехидничал он и снова захохотал, представляя реакцию Фьюри, когда все это закончится – Старк ни за что не упустит возможности и обязательно покажет ему видео его царствования.

Стив со смехом зажал ему ладонью рот.

– Не испорти сказку, вдруг отец тоже задумается над этим вопросом, – фыркнул он. – Все, больше не могу, – признался Роджерс и, наплевав на возмущенно зашипевшую Ванду, подхватил Брока под затылок и жадно поцеловал.

Брок, ждавший этого момента с той самой минуты, как Стиву взбрело в голову поиграть в джентльмена и поцеловать ему руку, с готовностью ответил, теряясь в знакомой мягкости губ и вкрадчивой нежности языка. Прикосновение кожей к коже, без обычной колкости щетины, тоже не добавляло спокойствия, будто они оказались друг перед другом совсем голыми, беззащитными, с обнаженным нутром, как выцарапанные из раковин моллюски.

Где-то на заднем плане заулюлюкал Старк, явно сейчас скакавший вокруг них козликом и снимавший для потомков все в подробностях, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Ровно до тех пор, как не полыхнуло алое марево, пробившееся даже сквозь закрытые глаза. Брок, резко оставшийся без объятий, моментально встряхнулся, пытаясь понять, какого черта там делает его тупая крестная, портившая ему жизнь, и понял, что Стива – на удивление ласково – отнесло от него на несколько метров. Роджерс, все еще державший руки так, будто изображал обнимающего кого-то мима, недоуменно заморгал.

– Тебе пора уходить! – Ванда дернула Брока за руку. – Давай, быстрее! – она пихнула его в сторону дверей, ведущих из зала.

Брок, закатив глаза, поборол желание огреть ведьму веером и послушно нырнул в толпу, пробираясь к выходу. На последней ступеньке он предсказуемо споткнулся, чудесным образом остался без ботинка и, едва сдерживая хохот, вывалился в холл. Прямо интересно было посмотреть, как Роджерс, трепетно прижимая к себе тяжеленный ботинок военного образца, будет искать «принцессу».

Брок пошевелил начавшими мерзнуть пальцами на ноге, прикидывая, как добраться до базы в одном носке, и поплелся к выходу. Его свита не торопилась его догонять, чтобы героически донести до нужного места, и Брок не стал их ждать. Раз уж запустилась очередная сказка, то с ним едва ли что-то могло случиться до появления Роджерса с его ботинком.

На крыльце, с которого исчезли стражники, его ожидал сюрприз в лице ухмылявшегося Барнса.

– Что, Золушка, потеряла туфельку? – ехидно осведомился он. – О-о-о, да ладно? – подняв глаза с его ноги на лицо, Баки тут же забыл обо всем остальном. – А я думал, показалось, – бросил он непонятную фразу и полез целоваться, обхватив лицо Брока ладонями.

Прикосновение его жестких мозолистых рук обожгло щеки, губы, и без того раздразненные Роджерсом, запульсировали почти болезненно под напором жадно присосавшегося к нему Барнса. Его появление будто поставило точку, сгладило ту глубинную неудовлетворенность, которую Брок ощущал там, в зале, когда они со Стивом были только вдвоем.

Баки голодно рыкнул, подхватил его под задницу и усадил на низкие каменные перила, тут же втискиваясь между ног. Брок, которому казалось, что у него кожа под одеждой тлеет от состояния общей перевозбужденности организма, крепко сжал его бока бедрами, лизнул в солоноватую, остро пахнущую их с Роджерсом запахом шею и страстно пожелал, чтобы глупая сказка закончилась вот прямо сейчас. Чтобы Стив вышел из этих проклятых стеклянных дверей, вернул ему ботинок, без которого мерзли пальцы на ноге, и они просто поехали домой, неважно, к кому именно, лишь бы всем вместе.

Баки, жалобно застонав, отстранился и уткнулся лохматой головой ему в плечо, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Брок обнял его, поглаживая по закаменевшим от напряжения плечам и спине, и прикрыл глаза, как никогда полно ощущая себя на своем месте.

– Пойдем, подкину до базы, – лизнув его напоследок в губы, сказал Барнс, отодвигаясь.

– Дороги перекрыты, а на тебе я не поеду, – хмыкнул Брок, спрыгивая с перил и приземляясь на одну ногу.

Улицы, конечно, не были смертельно грязными, но без обуви по ним походить его никогда не тянуло. Баки ухмыльнулся, явно мысленно залипнув на втором варианте, и вдруг без предупреждения подхватил его на руки.

– Барнс! – рявкнул Брок, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки, но тот со своей железной лапищей держал так, что и клещами было не разжать.

Оскорбленный до глубины души тем, что его несут, как трепетную дамочку в спальню в первую брачную ночь, Брок скрестил руки на груди и попытался принять наиболее неудобную позу, чтобы тащить его было тяжелее. Баки, озорно сверкая глазами, понимающе кивал, но никакого дискомфорта при этом явно не испытывал, чертов суперсолдат.

Они зашли за угол, и Брок почти забыл о том, что был оскорблен и унижен. Потому что за углом оказался конь. Здоровенный такой оседланный гнедой конь с черной гривой и хвостом, меланхолично жевавший газон. Сбруя на нем была просто до безобразия роскошной, будто коня увели цыгане из каравана какого-нибудь раджи.

– Где ты украл коня? – изумился Брок, порадовавшись, что он хотя бы не белой масти был.

Баки пожал плечами, невольно встряхнув его, и аккуратно поставил его на землю, давая опереться на свое плечо. Брок, изображая потерявшую свое болото цаплю, поджал ногу.

– Почему сразу украл? Он сам ко мне прибился. Как Стива уволокли искать будущую королеву, так и прибился, – обиделся Барнс.

Брок понимающе кивнул, уже ничему не удивляясь. Пожалуй, конь был самой невинной сегодняшней странностью.

– Ты хоть ездить на нем умеешь, чудик? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Баки попытался принять невозмутимый вид, поймал его скептический взгляд и засмеялся.

– Ни разу не ездил на лошади, представь себе, – признался он. – Даже когда была возможность, и то не ездил, потому что Стив боялся, что я сверну себе шею. Но, наверное, это не очень сложно?

Брок, как и Стив, вполне обоснованно опасался, что Барнсу и сейчас ничего не помешает свернуть шею, так что рисковать не собирался.

– Учись, пока я живой, – вздохнул он и, отлепившись от Баки, допрыгал до лошади, стараясь как можно реже наступать необутой ногой на землю.

Барнс остался стоять, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Брок, погладив коня по длинной узкой морде, хлопнул его по сильной шее и, подтянув стремена на нужный уровень, вскочил в скрипнувшее кожей седло.

– Шагом мы будем до рассвета плестись, галопом я тебе ехать не дам, так что давай-ка на рыси, – подумав, сказал он, слабо толкнув коня пятками в бок.

Конь всхрапнул, переступил длинными ногами и шагом двинулся вперед. Брок подтолкнул его сильнее, заставляя перейти на рысь, и отдался давно забытому ощущению свободы и безграничной радости, вскипавшей в крови пузырьками шампанского. Едва ли его можно было с чем-то сравнить – чувствовать под собой сильное мощное тело зверя, который казался продолжением собственного, было невероятно.

Развернув коня, Брок вернулся к задумчиво его разглядывавшему Барнсу и затормозил рядом с ним. Баки погладил ткнувшегося ему в плечо мордой коня и прочесал пальцами жесткую гриву.

– Просто чуть приподнимаешься в такт его шагам, поймешь, когда сядешь в седло, – перекидывая ногу через конскую спину, сказал Брок, оставаясь сидеть на коне боком. – Или можешь держаться ногами, не поднимаясь, только ребра бедолаге не поломай, с тебя станется. Ну и с тем, что между ног, поаккуратнее, не отбей, – посоветовал он.

Баки кивнул, по наблюдению примерно понявший, что от него требуется. Учился он всегда легко, а после ГИДРы его способность к усваиванию информации возросла еще больше.

– И как легче? – спросил он.

Брок ухмыльнулся.

– Смотря кому. Если тебе – то первый вариант. Если мне – то второй, потому что тереться, приподнимаясь, ты будешь об меня, – невозмутимо пояснил он, соскакивая на землю в руки подхватившего его Барнса.

Тот с голодным жаждущим стоном прижался всем мощным телом, крепко стиснул Брока в объятиях и отпустил, так явственно сдерживаясь, что страстно хотелось забить на сценарий, выволочь Роджерса из здания и предаться не запланированному сказкой разврату.

Баки, наступив в стремя, залез в седло и поерзал на нем, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Брок легко хлопнул его по напряженной спине, призывая расслабиться. В своем костюме и с этой дорогущей сбруей, звеневшей камнями и какими-то монетками на каждом движении, он выглядел прямо-таки представительно. Монарх объезжает свои владения, не меньше.

– Стремя дай, – попросил Брок и, дождавшись, когда Баки уберет ногу, наступил на него сам, забираясь на коня позади него.

Сидеть вторым всадником ему в жизни приходилось всего пару раз, и не сказать, что это был приятный опыт – держаться в таком положении приходилось куда активнее, что здорово выматывало, если ехать нужно было долго. Ладно хоть задняя часть седла была почти плоской, позволяя притиснуться к выдохнувшему сквозь зубы Барнсу вплотную.

Выглянув из-за его плеча, Брок поправил его руки, показывая, как нужно держать поводья, и снова сел, обнимая его за талию. Баки опять заерзал и со стоном откинул голову назад.

– Не могу я больше, – пожаловался он, никогда не умевший долго терпеть – слишком горячая у него была для этого кровь.

Брок погладил его по дрогнувшему под ладонью животу, потерся носом о пылавшую жаром щеку и, поцеловав в ухо, шепотом сказал:

– Потерпи, детка, разберемся с этой проклятой магией и воспользуемся служебным положением Стива, пусть выбьет нам парочку выходных, – у него у самого срывался до хрипоты голос, и Барнс, разумеется, прекрасно это слышал.

– Неделю как минимум, – рыкнул Баки, притягивая его к себе за волосы и больно кусая за нижнюю губу.

– Неделю нам вряд ли дадут, – усомнился Брок, в отместку царапнув его по животу.

Баки фыркнул, убрал его руку из-под своего кителя и снова поцеловал – на этот раз куда ласковее.

– Мы очень хорошо попросим Стива, – ответил он, выпрямляясь в седле и перехватывая давным-давно брошенный повод.

– Идет, – согласился Брок, крепче сжимая бедрами бока коня.

Баки легко толкнул заскучавшего без дела коня пятками, с полминуты то приподнимался, то пытался усидеть на одной только силе ног, наконец, приноровился и выбрал, как Брок и опасался с самого начала, облегченную рысь, привставая в седле в такт шагам. Барнс и без того одним своим видом весь вечер заставлял его страдать от острой неудовлетворенности, теперь он еще и ритмично проезжался по нему телом. В паху у Брока горело так, что оставалось только поражаться тому, что Баки еще не вылетел из седла с подпаленной задницей.

Толпа народу, и не думавшая рассасываться, как назло тормозила продвижение по улицам, и поездка вышла долгой. К концу Брок, ощущавший пульсирующую боль в своем колом стоявшем члене, мог только скрипеть зубами, мысленно придумывая пытки, которым нужно было подвергнуть Ванду за все эти страдания.

Едва Барнс притормозил звонко цокавшего копытами по бетонированной дороге коня, Брок спрыгнул вниз, передернулся от боли, прострелившей лишенную обуви ступню, и пошел ко входу в здание. Барнс, бросивший коня на парковке, нагнал его через несколько секунд, и дышал он при этом так же тяжело, что немного примиряло с несправедливостью жизни. Идти, учитывая упиравшийся в штаны член, было неудобно и, видимо, страдать ему так до окончательно счастливого конца этой сказочной хероболии.

В здании было практически пусто. Где-то вдалеке слышался храп кого-то из дежурных, но помимо них из сотрудников явно не осталось никого. А на Мстителей охрана была приучена не обращать внимания – те работали, когда придется. Так что Брок с Баки беспрепятственно поднялись на свой этаж, по предварительной договоренности возвращаясь во второй конференц-зал.

– Кстати, что значило твое: «я думал, что показалось»? – запоздало вспомнил Брок непонятную ему фразу.

Барнс шкодливо ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана мобильник.

– Тони вообразил себя репортером, так что я видел большую часть происходящего. Ну, сначала меня, правда, едва не вытошнило, потому что Тони носился, как ужаленный, и камеру тряс соответствующе. Но со Стивом вы горячо смотрелись, – помахав им, сообщил он то, о чем Брок примерно догадывался и сам.

От Старка, бесцеремонного засранца, меньшего и не ожидалось. Оставалось только надеяться, что этому гению хватит мозгов оставить все заснятое в закрытом доступе. Оказаться звездой телеэкрана Брок никогда не жаждал.

Пока он, мысленно содрогаясь, представлял себя участником какого-нибудь вшивого ток-шоу, Барнс притормозил у двери своего кабинета, открыл ее ключом, который удалось вернуть, когда Синяя Борода снова превратился в Старка, и втянул его внутрь.

Дверь еще с негромким шипением закрывалась за ними, а Баки уже, толкнув его к стене, плюхнулся на колени, как подкошенный, явно сильно ударившись об пол. Пока Брок с его новообретенной заторможенностью реакций соображал, что происходит, он уже содрал с него штаны вместе с бельем и насадился ртом на чуть опавший член с таким жадным восторгом, что все возражения остались невысказанными. Да и какие вообще могли быть возражения, когда каждая клеточка тела буквально взвыла от накрывшего ураганом кайфа? Толкнувшись в шелковую влажную тесноту чужого горла, Брок, едва удерживаясь на подгибающихся коленях, оперся на стену. Баки одобрительно заурчал, придвинулся к нему поближе и с пошлым звонким чмоканьем выпустил его член изо рта. От этого звука, молнией прошедшегося по нервам, Брока перетряхнуло.

– Как же я давно об этом мечтал, – с глухим стоном поделился впечатлениями Барнс, глаза которого в полумраке освещенного лишь лунным светом кабинета поблескивали, как у ночного хищника. – Стиву вот хоть потрогать обломилось, – чувственно облизав полные губы, пожаловался он.

И тут же, будто нарочно испытывая на прочность терпение Брока, легко, почти невесомо пробежался пальцами по стволу его члена, подул на головку и щекотно приласкал ее языком. От этих прикосновений, дразнящих, коротких, желание, тугим комком осевшее в паху, становилось невыносимым, болезненно мучительным.

– Барнс! – рыкнул Брок, зарываясь пальцами в длинные, чуть спутавшиеся после верховой поездки волосы Баки.

Тянуть за них он, впрочем, не спешил, не доверяя ни себе, ни своей выдержке, потому что больше всего на свете ему хотелось натянуть Баки ртом на свой член, загнать по самые яйца, ощущая каждый миллиметр узкого горла. А грубости в их своеобразный первый раз не хотелось, хватило и той ночи в спортзале со Стивом, когда они катались по полу клубком, как сцепившиеся в драке коты.

Барнса хотелось до дрожи в ослабевших пальцах. Сейчас, глядя сквозь полуприкрытые глаза на то, как он широко, длинно вылизывает его член, нежно поглаживая чувствительную мошонку, Брок не верил, что еще утром был твердо уверен в том, что ничего между ними не будет. Они оба, и Стив, и Баки, были его, и странно было, что он все это время не давал себе в это поверить, теряя дни и недели, которые они могли провести вместе.

Баки медленно, одним движением насадился на его член, пропуская до горла, голодно, недоверчиво застонал и наконец начал двигаться, окончательно лишая Брока остатков здравого смысла. Он не видел ничего, кроме Баки, и не ощущал ничего, кроме иссушающей, выжигающей кровь похоти, жажды близости.

Баки, не отводя от него горящего взгляда, с коротким гортанным рыком сжал через одежду свой член, и это его движение, простое и абсолютно логичное в данной ситуации, толкнуло Брока за край, оглушило и ослепило взрывом, прокатившимся по венам пламенной волной.

Едва не поперхнувшись, Баки проглотил все до капли и, с жалобным стоном уткнувшись ему лбом в бедро, дернул ремень своих штанов. Брок вздернул его на ноги, крепко перехватив за плечо, и поменял их местами, прижимая вцепившегося в него Баки к стене. Навалившись на него, Брок поцеловал его припухшие еще больше губы, чувствуя на них собственный вкус и пьянея от осознания этого факта, и помог ему расстегнуть штаны и высвободить обжигающе горячий, жаждущий внимания член.

Баки, дышавший тяжело и хрипло, тут же просительно толкнулся бедрами. Жаждущий, открытый, страстный, он был настолько красив, что Брока затопило нежностью. Ощущая нервный зуд в теле от мучительного желания дотронуться, он обхватил ладонью его член, и Баки, жалобно всхлипнув, опустил свою руку поверх его, заставляя крепче сжать пальцы, несколько раз заполошно, рвано двинул бедрами и кончил, запрокидывая назад голову. Брок, едва успевший накрыть ладонью головку его члена, чтобы не изгваздать окончательно одежду, принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, давая млеющему Барнсу прийти в себя.

Прийти в себя, правда, вышло далеко не сразу, и они минут двадцать просто валялись на диване, куда толкнул его Баки, тут же взгромоздившись сверху и вручив смятый платок, чтобы вытереть ладонь. Он растекся по нему, как здоровущий кот, и был таким приятно горячим, что Брок едва не задремал, вымотанный бесконечным днем и не менее бесконечной ночью.

– Ты совратил принцессу, Барнс, вот заявится сейчас Роджерс с моим тапком, а принцесса уже того, – проворчал он, мягко прочесывая пальцами волосы Баки.

Тот, ничуть не пристыженный, хохотнул ему в плечо, поднял голову и, уложив подбородок на грудь, уставился на него поблескивающими в полумраке глазами.

– Может, ты хотя бы теперь объяснишь, почему бегал от нас четыре месяца? – поинтересовался Барнс, прикрывая глаза.

Брок щелкнул его по лбу, не слишком желая углубляться в эту тему, но Баки порой был еще упрямее Роджерса, которого и молотом Тора с места было не сдвинуть, если он вдруг упирался.

– Я уже не мальчишка, чтобы бросаться в авантюры сломя голову, Барнс, а отношения с двумя мужчинами сразу – определенно авантюра, – проворчал Брок.

Баки чуть нахмурился, обдумывая его слова.

– Но ты же не думал, что мы это... так, не всерьез? Типа поматросим и бросим? – уточнил он недоверчиво.

На это Брок не стал отвечать. Разбираться во всех перипетиях их взаимоотношений можно будет и позже, пока были дела поважнее.

– Барнс, у тебя же есть чистые носки? – вернулся он к более насущной проблеме, пытаясь прикинуть, когда уже его второй принц закончит очередную сказку.

Баки удивленно вскинул брови и захохотал.

– И ничего смешного, я не хочу тыкать Стиву в лицо носком, в котором через половину города ходил, – фыркнул Брок, выворачиваясь из-под продолжавшего смеяться Барнса.

Тот указал рукой на шкаф и улегся на диванную подушку, одним глазом отслеживая его перемещения. Брок, натянув обратно белье и штаны, вытащил из шкафа чистую пару носков, сходил в персональную Барнсову душевую, жалея о том, что нет времени вымыться полностью, и ограничился хотя бы ногами.

Представать перед принцем с его делегацией голым и в душе Брок не хотел, а по закону подлости оно так и вышло бы, вздумай он даже очень по-быстрому ополоснуться.

В пустующем конференц-зале они с Баки просидели еще почти час в гордом одиночестве, развлекая друг друга разговорами, пока в коридоре наконец не раздался топот.

– О, похоже, опять наперегонки бегут, интересно, кто с кем на этот раз? – заинтересовался Барнс, поднимая тяжелую голову с колен Брока.

Еще через минуту в зал ввалились запыхавшиеся Бартон и Джек, и тут же, опередив их буквально на мгновение, с балкона выскочила Романова.

– Я выиграла, мальчики, – промурлыкала она самодовольно.

Брок постарался не слишком задумываться о том, каким чудом она умудрилась влезть на двадцать шестой этаж без страховки. Впрочем, с того же балкона показался Старк, на ходу выбирающийся из компактно сворачивавшегося железного костюма, и «чудо» оказалось обычной мистификацией.

– Жульничество! – возмутился Бартон, потерявший где-то по дороге одно длинное эльфское ухо.

– Использование мозгов! – не согласилась Романова, назидательно постучав себя по виску пальцем.

– Где там Стив? – влез в начинающуюся перепалку Баки, отвлекая внимание на себя.

Все четверо новоприбывших зафыркали, пряча ухмылки. Старк многозначительно погладил себя по голове, мечтательно улыбаясь, и Брок понял, что потомки непременно увидят все на очередной видеозаписи.

– Там целая делегация. Король изволил лично проследить, чтобы его потерявший голову от любви сынок нашел свою будущую королеву. Они бродили по улицам и заставляли всех мерить твой ботинок, вот прям на каждого надеть пытались, по-другому Стив не мог продвигаться дальше, – Романова сдавленно хохотнула.

– И никому эта твоя туфелька не подходила, стабильно или больше была, или меньше, – добавил Бартон.

– По-моему, к концу Кэп был готов на голову кому-нибудь этот ботинок натянуть, так его это достало, – буркнул Джек.

Брок, представив, сколько ног разной степени загрязненности пихались в его несчастный ботинок, поморщился.

– Надеюсь, мне потом не надо будет лечиться от грибка? – поинтересовался он риторически.

Все находящиеся в зале синхронно скривились, видимо, тоже задумавшись о вопросах личной гигиены, когда в коридоре послышался шум толпы. Делегация изволила наконец явиться за засахарившейся уже от ожидания принцессой, и Брок мысленно понадеялся, что это была последняя сказочка. И можно будет, закончив ее, мирно забыть об этой ночи. Точнее, о некоторых ее аспектах.

В коридоре Стив велел всем, кроме «отца», подождать, не желая видеть лишних свидетелей в их узком кругу. Распахнулись двери, открытые любезными слугами, и Стив, торжественно несший в руках ботинок Брока, вошел в зал, сопровождаемый вжившимся в роль монарха Фьюри. Старк, пакостно ухмыляясь, снова взялся за свой репортаж.

Баки, оглядев эту царственную картину, хохотнул, но под взглядом короля стушевался и поспешно замолчал. Стив, не дойдя до Брока несколько шагов, настороженно замер, будто на стену натолкнулся.

– Ну что опять? – обреченно поинтересовался Брок, пошевелив пальцами на ногах.

Разуться пришлось полностью, хотя бы эту часть сказки со внезапно объявившейся второй «туфелькой» он помнил.

Стив виновато пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, не могу пройти, – пожаловался он.

Бартон, благодаря своему большому семейству куда лучше всех остальных из присутствующих ориентировавшийся в сказках, задумчиво почесал подбородок и, усевшись в ближайшее кресло, заявил:

– Это мой... туфля!

Романова издала странный звук и закрыла лицо ладонями. Брок и Баки уставились на Бартона с немым вопросом в глазах, но ответил им продолжавший снимать Старк:

– У принцессы-то две сестрицы были, – напомнил он.

– Но пятку я срезать ради твоего ботинка, Рамлоу, не буду. И палец отрезать тоже, – хмуро добавил Бартон, снимая сапог.

Пока Брок, тихо охреневая, пытался понять, точно ли они о детских сказках говорят – потому что какие к черту отрезанные пятки в детской сказке? – Стив, сориентировавшись, сделал к Бартону шаг и торжественно попытался надеть на него изрядно потрепавшийся ботинок Брока, но ничего предсказуемо не вышло.

Следующим на примерку последовал Джек, азартно убеждавший пытающегося не засмеяться Стива в том, что ботинок принадлежит именно ему. В обувь Брока нога Джека провалилась так, словно у него был не обыденный одиннадцатый размер ноги, а какой-нибудь пятый, как у девочки-школьницы. И это при том, что размер у них всегда был одинаковый.

– Можно я уже примерю, а? – попросил Брок.

Стив попытался подойти к нему еще раз, но Бартон коварно подставил ему подножку. В жизни не спотыкавшийся на ровном месте суперсолдат, разумеется, споткнулся, неловко всплеснул руками, и ботинок Брока, описав прощальную дугу, вылетел с балкона. Снизу раздался визг сигнализации, и Брок понадеялся, что ему не вкатают счет за чью-то испорченную машину.

Баки жалобно хохотнул, извинился и скрылся на балконе, чтобы проржаться без свидетелей в лице злобного короля. Брок, лишившийся еще и любимой обуви в придачу с честью, достоинством и деловой репутацией, скрипнул зубами и вытащил из-за дивана, на котором сидел, второй ботинок.

– У меня есть второй, – сообщил он кисло, хмуро разглядывая хохочущих свидетелей разворачивающегося цирка.

Стив, успокаивающе погладив его по колену, надел на него ботинок и выслушал радостное заключение от Фьюри, что долгожданная сыновняя пара наконец найдена. Пока обрадованный король вытирал скупую мужскую слезу, Брок, дернув сидевшего у его ног Стива к себе, поцеловал его, моментально успокаиваясь. Сбоку к ним прижался мурлыкнувший что-то на ухо Стиву Барнс, и все стало совсем хорошо. Щеки знакомо закололо щетиной, непривычная одежда стала ощущаться по-прежнему, и Брок понял, что его парадный внешний вид возвращается к обычному.

На треск лишившейся очередного куска тиары они опять не обратили внимания, как и на невольных свидетелей «счастливого конца» сказки про Золушку.

– И вот это вы имели в виду, когда утверждали, что хорошо сработались?! – раздался рядом возмущенный голос пришедшего в себя Фьюри. – Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма, – обреченно добавил он, сообразив, видимо, что не знает, как вообще здесь оказался.

Брок, услышав нехорошее слово, отлепился от Стива и жеманно хихикнул, тут же пряча запылавшее лицо на груди Барнса и проклиная чертову ведьму, которой тут даже не было в данный конкретный момент.

Фьюри, с каменным лицом оглядев всех очень пытавшихся не засмеяться собравшихся, почесал висок скипетром и, мотнув головой в знак того, что знать ничего не желает, молча вышел, разгоняя озадаченную толпу, так и топтавшуюся в коридоре.

***

– Ну вот, – расстроился Барнс, потрогав Брока за отросшую заново щетину. – Таки выросла обратно.

Брок, скинув свой потерявший пару ботинок, почесал выпавшим из-под цепочки веером подбородок и ткнул себя в тиару, сиротливо оставшуюся с последним зубчиком.

– Меня больше всего огорчает, что все это еще не закончилось, – мрачно сказал он. – Я за обувью.

Джек, повинуясь молчаливому призыву в глазах Роджерса, поднялся и вышел следом за ним. Брок хмыкнул, но возражать против «соглядатая» не стал. Молчаливо сопящий Джек старательно завязал надоевшие ему собачьи уши узлом, сделал очередное селфи и отправил его дочери.

– Может, домой поедешь? Ничего со мной не сделается, пока я принцесса, – предложил Брок, открывая свой кабинет.

Джек упрямо мотнул головой, но иного от него и не ожидалось. Он бы не бросил, даже если бы Брок всего лишь загнал себе занозу в палец, уж в этом можно было быть уверенным на все сто процентов.

Брок достал из шкафа другие ботинки – точную копию той несчастной пары, пострадавшей в результате ведьминого произвола – и порадовался своей предусмотрительности, заставившей его перетащить на работу половину гардероба.

Ополоснув лицо и убедившись, что внешность у него пришла в норму, Брок, прихватив с собой залипавшего в телефон Джека, направился обратно к конференц-залу. Видимо, предстоял очередной поход в город за приключениями, раз уж его королевская задница прямо-таки обязана влипнуть в историю, чтобы запустилась очередная сказка.

Но дойти до зала он так и не успел. Раздался изумленный вскрик Романовой, со звоном громыхнуло битое стекло, а потом в коридор вывалились Стив с Баки на пару, с выпученными глазами и таким охреневанием на лицах, какого Брок у них ни разу за все время знакомства не видел.

– Вы чего? – осторожно спросил у них Брок.

Барнс открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо слов из его горла вырвались странные трубящие тонкие звуки, от которых он сам дернулся так, будто его шибануло током. Стив попытался объясниться тоже, но и сам прогудел что-то явно по-птичьи, они с Баки переглянулись и вдруг, размахивая руками, как крыльями, унеслись дальше по коридору. Через минуту вдалеке звякнул лифт, и все стихло.

Джек на всякий случай снова перекрестился. Брок, находясь в прострации, нервно закусил кончик сложенного веера зубами. Из конференц-зала осторожно высунули головы Старк, Романова и Бартон, впервые за весь вечер выглядевшие так, будто призрака увидели. Страдания самого Брока их, видимо, не слишком задевали, зато мучения Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата проняли до глубины их черствых душ.

– И что это было? – поинтересовался Брок, надеясь, что этой троице известно больше, раз уж они присутствовали при... этом всем.

Головы скрылись в зале, и Брок с Джеком вошли в комнату, разглядывая устроенный там бардак. Графин разлетелся на мелкие куски, вода из него живописно разлилась по полу, хрупкий стеклянный столик тоже не уцелел.

– Их вдруг сиянием окутало, а потом они начали носиться по комнате, – сообщил Бартон.

Старк, сосредоточенно возившийся со своим новомодным гаджетом, ткнул в него пальцем, и из динамиков послышались голоса Баки и Стива, трубящие что-то на том странном языке.

– Сейчас проанализируем, – пробормотал Старк себе под нос, продолжая быстро бегать пальцами по сенсорному экрану. – Ага. Ага, ну-ка, – он включил какую-то запись, и Брок с удивлением понял, что звонкий гогот, разлетевшийся по комнате, был очень похож на те звуки, которые издавали несчастные Стив и Баки.

Старк, подняв голову от экрана, убедился, что на лицах всех присутствующих было написано молчаливое согласие с верно подобранным вариантом «языка», и хмыкнул.

– Это лебеди, – сообщил он. – Надо же, я думал, у них поприятнее голоса, а гуси как гуси... – моментально отвлекаясь, как ребенок, на новую мысль, добавил Старк.

Броку очень захотелось хотя бы выцарапать ему глаза, потому что, черт подери, Стив с Баки, изображая из себя проклятых птиц, унеслись куда-то в ночь, и что с этим делать и куда бежать, было непонятно, а этот гений проклятый размышляет о мелодичности звучания лебедей.

– Где Ванда? – спросил Джек, оглядываясь так, будто ждал, что ведьма вылезет из-под перевернутого дивана.

Романова и Бартон синхронно пожали плечами. Брок не видел свою чокнутую крестную с тех самых пор, как она заставила его сбежать с бала.

– В каких сказках есть лебеди? – обреченно спросил он, пытаясь вытащить из глубин памяти давно позабытую за ненадобностью информацию.

– Гадкий утенок? – предположил Джек.

– И кого конкретно – Стива или Баки – ты считаешь страшилищем? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Романова, насмешливо поглядывая на Джека.

Тот смутился, покосился на негодующе сощурившегося Брока и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вы спросили – я ответил, – буркнул он недовольно и отошел, садясь на чудом уцелевший стул с таким невозмутимым видом, будто не собирался с него вставать, даже если всем присутствующим по очереди будут откручивать головы враги.

Старк, получив конкретный вопрос, принялся гуглить сказки с лебедями, отвлекся на какую-то невнятную русскую сказку, перешел на видео, и они с подключившейся к нему Романовой выпали из обсуждения.

Брок, вытащив смартфон из кармана, без особого удивления увидел, что он выключился и включаться отказывался наотрез. Его, видимо, магия на этот раз решила лишить доступа к мобильной связи и всемирной паутине.

– А ведь была одна, – припомнил Бартон, единственный, кто не отвлекался по пустякам. – Про принцев, которых в лебедей превратили. Правда, там принцесса им вроде бы сестра была, а не... э-э... ты, но, думаю, у нас тут не стопроцентное следование сюжету. Но я не помню ее толком.

Броку, хоть он и помнил слова ведьмы про главных героев, с которыми ничего не случается несмотря на все случавшиеся трудности, почему-то стало очень не по себе от его слов. Магия ведьмы и так принесла ему уже кучу проблем, но тут зацепило ни в чем не повинных Стива и Баки. И если раньше, по вполне логичным сказочным законам, неприятности могли случаться только с самим Броком, которого должны были выручать его принцы, то сейчас ситуация кардинально поменялась. И проблемы были у принцев, а Брок был бесполезной трепетной принцессой, которая ни оружия держать не могла, ни даже сматериться. Принцессы в сказках, конечно, как-то справлялись и без пистолетов и ругательств, но Брок-то не был принцессой. Ну, почти.

– Старк! Займись делом, – Брок очень попытался рявкнуть, но получилось у него нечто жалобное и просительное.

Настолько, что ему самому захотелось подать себе монетку. У Джека, судя по озадаченному взгляду, сработал отцовский инстинкт, потому что он, поднявшись с места и уже ухватив Брока за плечо, в последний момент осадил порыв его утешить.

– Я не помню название, но что-то там про лебедей было, – добавил Бартон, поманив к себе Романову, чтобы не отвлекала и без того безголового Старка.

Та послушно отошла и села на освобожденный Джеком стул, чинно складывая ладони на коленях. Джек, лишившийся места, с ворчанием поплелся поднимать перевернутый диван вместе с решившим ему помочь Бартоном.

Старк послушно принялся гуглить сказки, уже не отвлекаясь по пустякам, и через несколько минут разочарованно завопил, потому что смартфон у него вырубился и перестал реагировать на любые попытки его разбудить.

Брок, смутно ожидавший чего-то подобного, потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Значит, помощи ждать было неоткуда и придется разбираться в случившемся по ходу дела. Найти бы Ванду, в конце концов, это ее колдовство и ей лучше знать, какие неприятности их ждут впереди, но, видимо, оставалось надеяться, что ведьма попадется им по сюжету.

– И что будем делать? – озвучила общую мысль Романова, поднимаясь со стула и нервно накручивая на палец длинный рыжий локон, спадавший ей на лоб.

Все четверо уставились на Брока, будто он тут был за главного, хотя кого-кого, а его с его сдвинутыми мозгами принцессы к руководству вообще подпускать было нельзя.

– Для начала найдем Стива с Баки, нельзя их одних оставлять, – решил Брок, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет заниматься другими делами, не зная, что там творится с ними, пострадавшими от колдовства и воображающими себя птицами.

Возражений не последовало, и они, покинув разрушенный конференц-зал, направились к лифту. Раз новоявленные лебеди сообразили, как пользоваться этим человеческим изобретением, значит, мозги у них были не совсем птичьи. Это немного утешало, хотя те жуткие лебединые вопли Брок в жизни не забудет.

Спустившись в холл, все пятеро остановились, пытаясь понять, куда могли деться «лебеди». Можно было, наверное, просмотреть камеры видеонаблюдения, но Брок подозревал, что никаких записей не будет. Решив, что попытка не пытка, он свернул в сторону постов охраны, однако уже через несколько мгновений из соседнего коридора раздалось негодующее:

– Роджерс! Барнс! Какого черта вы делаете?! – голос принадлежал бедному Фьюри, для которого одной «Золушкой» приключения, видимо, не ограничились.

Переглянувшись с остальными, Брок моментально сменил направление движения. Старк, тыкая всеми пальцами сразу в экран, страдальчески пытался убедить магию, что ничего он больше искать не будет, а хочет снимать дальше.

– Ну да, конечно, поможет, – язвительно вклинилась в поток его красноречия Романова, которую, судя по лицу, очень достали возмущения Старка.

– Ага! – торжествующе завопил тот в ответ, размахивая соизволившим включиться смартфоном.

– Поверить не могу, – мрачно прокомментировал его открытие Бартон.

Брок тоже не мог, но магия, видимо, очень конкретно невзлюбила именно его, зато к несостоявшемуся убийце Старку у нее вопросов явно не было.

Фьюри оказался у бассейна. В котором мрачно, прямо в одежде, отмокали Стив и Баки, упрямо молчавшие и никак не реагировавшие на негодующее начальство.

– О, гусей-лебедей потянуло к воде, странно, что в реку не занырнули, – воодушевился Старк, в котором явно умер журналюга, настолько он был дотошным, въедливым и бесящим.

Брок, вспомнив слова Стива на балу, предположил, что бассейн реке предпочли не случайно. Вода в реке, особенно ночью, была достаточно холодной, чтобы разбередить единственный, наверное, серьезный страх Роджерса.

Романова, ласково ухватив Фьюри за локоть, потянула его к выходу, пообещав разобраться с нарушающими все правила пребывания в бассейне коллегами самостоятельно.

– Уж поверьте, директор Фьюри, вам вот совсем не надо знать, что происходит, – с нажимом проговорила она, подталкивая сопящего и косящего на нее одним глазом Фьюри к дверям.

– Я вам потом покажу! – пообещал Старк, не отрываясь от съемки.

Бартон с Джеком, стоя рядом, мрачно сверлили взглядами его затылок, но безрезультатно. Голова у Старка, видимо, была такой же жестяной, как его костюм.

Брок, наплевав на всю разношерстную компанию, занятую кто чем, опустился на теплую плитку у воды и протянул руку к хмуро торчавшим посреди бассейна Стиву с Баки. Те послушно подплыли ближе, но продолжали молчать. Впрочем, за это Брок их не винил. Он бы на их месте тоже очень не хотел открывать рот, если из него вырывались бы лебединые вопли.

– Вы же меня понимаете? – на всякий случай уточнил Брок, убрав с лица Баки мокрые волосы, облепившие его, как диковинные водоросли.

Барнс довольно вздохнул, мотнул головой, сгоняя с ресниц капли воды, и неловко кивнул, поведя шеей так, будто ожидал, что она у него размером со шланг. Стив, уныло уложив подбородок на бортик, тоскливо посмотрел на Брока снизу вверх, смешно надув губы. Ощущать себя птицей, пусть и здоровенной, ему явно не нравилось.

Брок ласково погладил его по голове, ощущая кольнувшую сердце, как иглой, нежность, и снова захотел притопить ведьму в этом самом бассейне.

– Вылезайте, поищем Ванду или, я уж не знаю, кого-то, кто должен подсказать, что делать, – позвал Брок, похлопав рукой по плитке рядом с собой.

Стив с Баки, хмуро переглянувшись, вразнобой покачали головами. Не успел Брок удивиться такому категоричному отказу вылезать из бассейна, как Стив, подняв руку, шлепнул ею по воде. Пальцы у него остались неподвижными, а сама рука – выпрямленной, как раскрытое птичье крыло. Крыло, правда, по природной задумке должно было складываться, но для человеческих тел такую опцию магия, видимо, отключила.

– А лифт вы как вызвали? – вмешалась успевшая вытурить Фьюри из бассейна Романова, подходя поближе.

Барнс хмуро шмыгнул носом, одной гримасой давая ответ на этот вопрос. Старк, завопив что-то про клюв, заржал. Брок, повернувшись к нему, поднялся на ноги и стиснул в руке веер, намереваясь в конце концов применить его по назначению, но его опередили Бартон с Джеком, умудрившиеся без слов договориться.

Джек аккуратно выхватил у Старка смартфон, а Бартон моментально спихнул его в бассейн, ногой отправляя следом чемоданчик с костюмом.

– Вы одурели? – возмутился Старк, подняв фонтан брызг.

Брок, хотя вовсе не считал слово «одурели» таким уж нецензурным, хихикнул и с чувством приложил себя веером по лбу. Барнс, не выдержав, очень по-гусиному гоготнул и поспешно замолчал, втягивая голову в плечи.

– Надевай давай и вытаскивай их, – Бартон подбородком указал на Стива и Баки.

– Да может пусть себе плавают? – предложил Старк, неохотно облачаясь в железный костюм и поднимаясь над поверхностью воды.

От костюма тут же повалил пар, высушивая владельца, и Старк снял шлем, перебрасывая его Бартону. Лицо у него было пурпурно-красным, будто его поджаривали изнутри.

– Только, умоляю, не дергайтесь и не вопите. Если я услышу это ваше «га-га-га» – уроню, – предупредил Старк, чуть подостыв, и подлетел к меланхолично плававшей у борта бассейна парочке «лебедей».

Подхватив Стива под мышки, он без усилий вытянул его из воды и осторожно опустил на пол. Оказавшись на твердой поверхности, Роджерс пошатнулся, едва не свалившись обратно в воду, и Брок подхватил его под руку, понадеявшись, что сил на это ему хватит. Мокрый до нитки, Стив устало боднул его головой и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, приноравливаясь к ощущавшемуся непривычно телу.

Рядом Старк опустил так же качнувшегося Барнса, и Брок, наплевав на то, что сам вымокнет, обнял их обоих, пытаясь убедить себя, что ничего страшного и непоправимого с ними не случилось. Обнять в ответ лебеди его толком не смогли, но «клювами» ткнулись вполне благосклонно.

На удивление тактично промолчавшая Романова сходила в раздевалку за чистыми полотенцами, которые, впрочем, и не понадобились, потому что просушить одежду взялся Старк, обдавший всех троих такой сильной струей горячего воздуха, что едва не сдул их в бассейн. Брок, за компанию поджарившийся, помог явно чувствующим себя неуютно Стиву с Баки разуться и молча вручил обреченно застонавшему Старку их мокрую обувь вместе с носками.

Пока Старк, стеная, подрабатывал бесплатной рабочей силой, Брок забрал у Романовой полотенце и, игнорируя стойкое птичье сопротивление, вытер мокрые ступни смутившихся донельзя Стива с Баки. Последний, как всегда более разговорчивый, и вовсе что-то тонко протрубил, поспешно затыкаясь.

– Считайте, что с тобой я расплатился за спасение от Старка, а с тобой – за беготню по улицам с моим ботинком, если вам так будет проще, – поочередно ткнув пальцем в грудь каждого, хмыкнул Брок, поднимаясь с корточек.

Барнс, судя по ехидной физиономии, мог бы многое сказать, но благоразумно решил промолчать, все равно его никто, кроме, наверное, Стива, бы не понял.

– Кстати, а вы друг друга понимаете? – заинтересовался Брок.

Стив мотнул головой, потерся щекой о привалившегося к нему Баки и вздохнул. Старк, всем своим видом показывая, что он оскорблен и страшно унижен, вручил Броку высушенные носки и обувь.

Джек с Бартоном молча развернулись и направились к выходу. Старк, вспомнивший про свой похищенный телефон, понесся следом за ними, на ходу выпутываясь из костюма. Романова, кинув Броку на голову второе полотенце, благосклонно кивнула Стиву с Баки и степенно выплыла из зала, бросив на прощание, что они подождут в холле.

Брок, подложив под колени сухое полотенце, надел на снова смутившегося Роджерса носки вместе с обувью, коротко чмокнул его в колено и подтянул к себе Барнса, которому, видимо, даже частично птичьи мозги ничуть не мешали страдать от извечной неудовлетворенности. Его член, не предусмотренный лебединой конструкцией, во всяком случае, очень выразительно натягивал ткань штанов.

– Какой-то ты неправильный лебедь, Барнс, – хмыкнул Брок, поднимаясь на ноги.

Баки, лохматый и мрачный, гортанно что-то пробурчал, и Стив утешительно ткнулся лицом ему в висок. Подумав, что ему еще повезло стать всего лишь обычной принцессой, Брок легко поцеловал обоих и кивнул в сторону выхода.

Блуждать по городу в поисках очередного чудика, толкающего сюжет вперед, долго не пришлось. Они успели только мост перейти, когда к Броку невозмутимо подошла Ванда, вынырнувшая из-за поворота.

– Где ты была? – набросился на нее Брок, указывая в сторону молчаливо нахохлившихся Стива и Баки, которые тащились за ними в самом конце процессии.

Ходили они не то, чтобы совсем уж странно, но легкая корявость в шагах у них была, эдакая гусиная разлапость, от которой бесились они оба. Хорошо хоть у их свиты доставало ума помалкивать и никак не комментировать новую манеру ходьбы двух суперсолдат и по совместительству невинных жертв глупой ведьмы.

Ванда, поблескивая красными глазами, отвела его в сторону и забормотала на ухо такую дикую чушь, что у Брока глаза на лоб полезли.

– Чего?! – очень по-бабски тонко взвизгнул он, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать.

Ванда повела тонкими плечами, безмятежно вздохнула и сощурилась.

– И помни – как только начнешь, должен молчать. Иначе они останутся такими, – сообщила она так спокойно, будто ничего страшного в этой новости не было. – И ты должен успеть до рассвета.

Резко развернувшись, Ванда невозмутимо ушла, не оборачиваясь. Брок, мысленно отсчитывая до сотни, медленно успокаивался, напоминая себе, что ничего не поделаешь. Раз ведьма озвучила именно такие условия, выполнять придется именно их.

– Эй, а как эти твои жесткие сроки сочетается с твоим – никакой реальной опасности нет? – все же крикнул он вслед Ванде, как раз заворачивавшей за угол.

Ответа Брок не ждал, но та неожиданно отозвалась:

– Один этап не запустится без следующего. У тебя достаточно времени.

Брок скрипнул зубами.

– Что она сказала? – не выдержала мук любопытства Романова.

Стив с Баки, видимо, своего усовершенствованного слуха не утратившие, смотрели на него озадаченно и виновато, будто собственноручно придумали этот идиотский сценарий.

– Где здесь ближайший магазин со всякими этими... Господи, что вообще для этого нужно?! – начал было Брок и тут же, понимая, что ни черта не знает о том, как должны вязаться вещи, закрыл лицо ладонью.

Он знал, конечно, мужиков, которые в свободное от работы время мирно вышивали дома крестиком картины, и даже делали это красиво, тут не поспоришь. Но проблема была в том, что он сам никогда не испытывал тяги к подобным видам хобби. Его «рукоделие» вообще ограничивалось тем, что он мог пришить оторванную пуговицу и с матами залатать небольшую дырку. Хотя обычно он или выбрасывал износившуюся вещь, или отдавал ее на починку специально обученным людям, если вещь ему очень нравилась или была дорога.

– Мне нужно до рассвета умудриться связать им что-то из одежды, – подумав, что терять все равно нечего, раздраженно выплюнул Брок. – Иначе они так и останутся птицами. Чего по сказке, я надеюсь, не случилось.

– Тут был неподалеку магазинчик, – сориентировалась Романова и, глянув на часы, выругалась. – Уже за полночь.

Ухватив Брока за руку, она бодро потащила его за собой, на ходу выуживая подробности короткого разговора с Вандой.

– И как быть с тем, что я не умею вязать? – мрачно осведомился у нее Брок, прерывая поток ее предложений: перчатки – сложно, носки – можно, но их тяжело надеть быстро, а времени может не быть, что-то крупнее не успеть, зато можно взять шарфы – и одежда, и просто...

Романова грустно вздохнула и неохотно сказала:

– Я научу, это несложно. И не смотри на меня так, в моей голове столько информации, которая, возможно, никогда мне не понадобится, что вязание по сравнению с ней ерунда.

Старк, убедившийся, что проблема вполне решаемая и можно дурачиться дальше, немедленно умилился и потребовал у зарычавшей на него Романовой связать ему носочки. Бартон и Джек, карауля медленнее остальных шедших Стива и Баки, переглянулись и выразили молчаливое согласие с мыслью, что Старка еще не поздно окунуть в реку.

Небольшой магазинчик, приткнувшийся на углу улицы, был предсказуемо закрыт. Романовой, впрочем, потребовалось три минуты, чтобы отключить сигнализацию, систему видеонаблюдения и вскрыть двери.

Оказавшись внутри, она деятельно обшарила полки и вскоре на столе перед Броком оказались, прости Господи, какие-то спицы, больше похожие на орудие пыток, и мотки пряжи. Быстро подготовив все для работы, Романова, посерьезнев, принялась объяснять ему, что и как делать. Брок, у которого в голове мутилось от всех этих петель (лицевых и изнаночных, что это вообще?!) и рядов, очень пытался вникнуть в процесс, понимая, что спрашивать нужно сейчас, пока он еще не начал. Потому что еще одним условием тупой ведьмы было его молчание на все время работы.

Старк, аккуратно положивший в пустую кассу стопку купюр в качестве, видимо, компенсации морального и материального ущерба для хозяев, прикрыл дверь и закрыл роллетами окна. Стив с Баки угнездились прямо на полу, на корточках, как шпана из подворотни. Джек и Бартон молчаливо зависли с противоположных сторон комнаты, привычно занимая наблюдательные посты.

Брок, терпеливо повторив Романовой порядок действий, сжал пальцами переносицу, закрепил под цепочкой веер и глубоко вздохнул, будто собирался нырять в прорубь.

– Мне придется молчать, пока не закончу, – предупредил он. – Так что не спрашивайте у меня ничего, просто на всякий случай.

Романова, притащив ему еще пряжи про запас, коротко сжала его плечо и, подумав, принесла еще спицы. Брок, поняв, что она задумала, благодарно взглянул на нее и, повторяя за ее действиями, попытался начать проклятый шарф, один из двух остро необходимых ему до рассвета.

Первые полчаса он, скрипя зубами, бесконечно распускал неправильно собранные петли, начинал заново, пытаясь идеально повторить за Романовой, которая то садилась напротив, то рядом, не зная, как ему будет удобнее. Затем, наконец, что-то начало получаться, хотя Брок уже успел так исколоть себе пальцы, что почти их не чувствовал.

Остальные молчали, стараясь на него даже не смотреть, и Брок был им за это благодарен. Мягкая пряжа и монотонность работы даже по-своему успокаивали, и почти понятно было, зачем вернувшиеся после сложных заданий коллеги хватались за вышивку. Видимо, экономили на психологах, утихомиривая беспокойный мозг своими способами.

Едва шарф перестал напоминать мутировавшую змею, Брок успокоился совсем и, закинув ноги на стол, откинулся на стуле, меланхолично перебирая спицы. Романова, от полноты чувств чмокнув его в колючую щеку, отошла, не видя больше смысла в надзоре. Брок фыркнул, проводил ее взглядом и, одними глазами улыбнувшись устало прижавшимся друг к другу Стиву и Баки, перестал отвлекаться.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но один шарф он закончил почти полностью, когда на улице вдруг громыхнул гром, словно молния ударила прямо перед порогом здания. Заботливо прикрытую Старком дверь вынесло с петель, и в образовавшийся проем бесцеремонно ввалился Тор, которого вживую Брок ни разу и не видел. Вопреки обыкновению, одет он был не в свой странный наряд, а во вполне себе человеческий костюм, едва сошедшийся на широченных плечах, собрал длинные светлые волосы в хвост и куда-то дел свою колотушку. Что ж, мужиком он был, конечно, симпатичным, но не настолько, чтобы можно было забыть о шарфах.

– Ты совсем... – Старк покосился на Брока. – Сошел с ума? – поправился он, не решившись отвлекать его ругательствами, и положил в кассу еще одну толстую пачку купюр.

Брок, подумав о том, что хорошо, наверное, иметь в кармане такую баснословную сумму денег, снова уткнулся в шарф, получавшийся теперь почти красивым. Ну, это если не смотреть на начало, конечно.

Тор, не обращая ни на кого внимания, раскинул руки в стороны и громогласно заорал:

– Я тебя обыскался, супруг мой!

Вопль был до того странный, что Брок поднял глаза и, сообразив по влюбленному божественному взгляду, что обращались к нему, едва не нарушил обет молчания, успев в последний момент зажать себе рот. Шарф пополз с его колен, и он поспешно его подхватил, стараясь ничего не запутать.

– Что-что, прости? – уточнила Романова, вставая так, чтобы оказаться между охреневшим в конец Броком и Тором.

Стив с Баки, насторожившись, перестали изображать гопоту и тоже поднялись на ноги.

Тор, отмахнувшись от Романовой, небрежно отодвинул ее в сторону и трепетно опустился на колени, нежно прижимаясь щекой к бедру ошарашено уставившегося на него Брока. Который за сегодняшнюю ночь чьей только женой не побывал, черт бы побрал проклятую ведьму.

Брок осторожно отодвинулся, опасливо глядя в наивные голубые божественные глазки. Тор невозмутимо придвинулся обратно. Брок, аккуратно отложив почти доделанный шарф на стол, поднялся, едва вывернувшись из-под тяжеленной головы, и попятился, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Еще по Старку он помнил, что свихнувшиеся на магии Ванды (даже до Асгарда или где там Тор сидел, достала, ведьма!) не любят, когда им откровенно перечат. Провоцировать на агрессию и без того не слишком спокойного бога Брок не хотел.

Тор, поднявшись с колен, снова широко раскинул руки и полез к нему обниматься. Брок, надеясь, что этим все и ограничится, неловко ответил на объятия, похлопав его по широкой спине. Стив с Баки, враз став похожими на злых гусей, подобрались к ним поближе.

Романова, почуяв, что запахло жареным, отошла к Бартону. Джек обеспокоенно топтался поблизости, не зная, нужно вмешиваться или нет. Бездействие казалось ему неправильным, но в то же время полет, проспонсированный Старком, он хорошо помнил, до сих пор спина болела. Старк, напяливший на всякий случай костюм, пристроил смартфон в выдвинувшееся на груди крепление, видимо, продолжая снимать свой приключенческий комедийный боевичок, но ввязаться в драку с Тором заранее был готов. Из всей компании, пожалуй, только у него и были шансы хоть что-то противопоставить асгардцу.

– Ты постоянно занят этими своими безделушками, – пожурил пожелавшего уйти в монастырь подальше от всего этого Брока Тор, показывая на незаконченный шарф на столе. – И совсем не уделяешь мне время!

Тор был еще более горячим, чем Стив с Баки вместе взятые. Дышать в его лапищах было тяжело, да и Брок, хоть и понимал, что любящий муженек, скорее всего, не причинит ему вреда, все равно паниковал. В Торе ощущалась сила, опасная, чуждая, и связываться с ней не хотелось.

Тор, которого, очевидно, совсем ничего не беспокоило, чуть отстранился и потянулся за поцелуем. Брок, отклонившись назад, увернулся от его губ, стерпел прикосновение к щеке и мысленно начал прикидывать, каким образом отвязаться от настырного супруга. Схватиться за голову, будто его шибануло мигренью? Заплакать? Варианты были один другого хуже, хотя оба были вполне выполнимыми в его-то нынешнем состоянии.

Ничего предпринимать, по счастью, не пришлось, потому что сбоку на Тора, как два задиристых молодых петушка, налетели Баки со Стивом. Гвалт при этом стоял такой, словно они оказались на птичьем дворе. Броку, которого Тор тут же выпустил из рук, даже показалось, что Баки, за неимением лучшего варианта, укусил неожиданно нарисовавшегося соперника. Это бы его не удивило – Зимний Солдат щепетильностью никогда не отличался и никакими способами самозащиты или нападения не брезговал. Баки Барнс эту черту характера, как и многие другие, сохранил. Стив кусаться не спешил, но очень по-птичьи толкался широкой грудью, отпихивая изумленного Тора подальше.

Броку вдруг стало смешно. Зажимая ладонью рот, он трясся от хохота, пока проржавшаяся раньше него Романова не толкнула его к столу, постучав себя по тоненьким наручным часам.

Старк азартно предлагал Бартону и Джеку делать ставки, но из костюма пока не выбирался, видимо, не слишком веря в то, что два лебедя победят бога.

Лебеди, впрочем, вполне успешно выпихнули Тора на улицу и вскоре гордо вернулись обратно, усаживаясь на пол рядом с Броком с двух сторон. Старк попытался было окрестить их сторожевыми птичками, но Барнс зашипел на него так, что стало страшно за его горло.

Закончив с первым шарфом, Брок отложил его на стол и, пошевелив онемевшими пальцами, взялся за второй. Исколотые руки, наверное, будут завтра болеть так, что он едва ли сможет вообще ими пользоваться. Впрочем, лишь бы Баки со Стивом были при этом людьми, и плевать тогда на руки, заживут.

Тор, что странно, не возвращался. Подивившись тому, какой ему попался бесхарактерный супруг, Брок сел поудобнее и мимолетно почесал под подбородком Барнса, уложившего на него голову и, казалось, задремавшего. Спать хотелось неимоверно, монотонность вязания действовала похлеще снотворного. Они все уже почти сутки были на ногах, и черт его знает, когда получится лечь и просто отрубиться. У Роджерса определенно надо будет, следуя первоначальному плану, вытребовать неделю отдыха.

Джек с Бартоном, проявлявшие чудеса синхронности, кемарили стоя, как лошади. Романова, позевывая, разворошила какой-то набор и теперь, распластавшись на прилавке, старательно лепила на картинку стразы. Старк, так и торчавший в своем костюме, кажется, тоже задремал, и удобств у него явно было побольше, чем у не таких технологически продвинутых Бартона и Джека.

Гуляния на улице, затихшие было, снова разгорелись. Гул голосов приближался, как и рассвет, и Брок, торопливо нанизывая новые петли на спицы, очень старался не думать про время. Спешка могла испортить вообще все, и он усилием воли заставил себя погрузиться в то медитативное состояние, которое неожиданно для себя открыл посредством вязания.

Броку оставалось закончить совсем немного, когда голоса, прежде неясные, начали складываться во вполне внятное: «Ведьма!». Понадеявшись, что это какие-нибудь вообразившие себя инквизиторами ребята поймали Ванду, Брок хмуро глянул в проем, проделанный его жаждущим встречи супругом, и снова опустил глаза на шарф.

Голоса остановились рядом с их прибежищем. Романова моментально вскинулась, сощурилась и выдвинулась вперед, прикрывая собой Брока и насторожившихся Стива с Баки. Джек подошел к ней, как и Бартон, а Старка пришлось будить прицельным броском какой-то очередной финтифлюшки для хобби в голову.

В проем ввалился Тор на пару с Шерон Картер, которую тут вообще никто не ждал. Баки, увидев ее, моментально заклокотал, как чайник, и одарил негодующим взглядом Стива.

– Мне все говорили, но я не хотел верить! – трагически объявил Тор, заламывая мощные руки.

Брок, прикрыв ладонью лицо, вздохнул и отложил шарф на стол, готовясь выслушивать супружеское негодование. Все равно сосредоточиться не получится, пока рядом будет вещать Тор.

– Но теперь я и сам убедился! Ты – колдун! – продолжил Тор с такой мукой в голосе, что Броку на мгновение даже стало стыдно.

Потом до него дошел смысл обвинений, и он поспешно замотал головой, открещиваясь от звания, которое ему не принадлежало. Тора, впрочем, это не проняло.

– Ты постоянно сидишь и вяжешь, как одержимый! – принялся перечислять он список прегрешений своего уже не такого любимого супруга. – А еще натравил на меня каких-то бешеных птиц!

«Бешеные птицы» начали подниматься с пола, явно собираясь снова выгнать Тора с их территории, но Брок их притормозил. На улице, судя по воплям, собралась половина города, а толпа была штукой опасной. Не хватало еще, чтобы вмешавшихся в плавное и очень мирное течение сказки лебедей разобрали на перышки.

Барнс упрямо дернулся, Брок перехватил его за волосы, помня предупреждение Стива, и настойчиво покачал головой.

– Наши законы требуют от меня действий и, с мукой в душе и болью в сердце, я подчиняюсь им, – Брок на эту фразу хмыкнул и подумал, что если Тора когда-нибудь снова изгонят из Асгарда, без работы он точно не пропадет, с таким-то артистизмом. – Мы должны сжечь колдуна!

Брок поежился, но чего он, с другой стороны, ожидал? Что ведьму осыплют розовыми лепестками и отпустят на все четыре стороны?

Старк, услышав последнюю фразу, присоединился к линии обороны в лице Романовой, Джека и Бартона, явно намереваясь в итоге разрушить бедный магазинчик до основания. Баки со Стивом, подскочившие на ноги, тоже всем своим видом говорили, что никого сжигать не дадут.

Идея полномасштабной войнушки, которой явно не было в сценарии сказки, Броку не слишком нравилась. Кроме «лебедей», в конце концов, в сюжете больше и не было никого, а значит, вмешательство остальных могло дорого им обойтись. К тому же, видимо, он укладывался по срокам, раз сказка продвинулась дальше.

Понадеявшись, что Ванда, когда говорила, что он-принцесса не должен сдохнуть в сказке, была права, Брок намотал готовый шарф себе на шею, прихватил со стола недоделанный вместе с пряжей и, взглядом осадив попытавшихся его задержать Стива с Баки, протолкнулся к Тору.

Тот смерил его уже не слишком влюбленным взглядом, негодующе взглянул на шарф в руках и пророкотал:

– Не можешь без своих колдовских штучек? Что ж, они сгорят вместе с тобой.

Картер тут же забормотала что-то ему на ухо, и, судя по тому, как возмущенно зашипел Баки, в ведьмы Брока записала именно она, проехавшись по ушам Тору.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Рамлоу, – пробормотала за спиной Романова.

Брок, передернув плечом, первым вышел на улицу, понадеявшись, что в него не прилетит какой-нибудь гнилой помидор из тех, что непременно бросают в задержанных в фильмах. Но толпу зрителей вполне успешно сдерживал десяток «стражников», а посреди дороги и вовсе оказался уже знакомый конь. Дорогущую сбрую с него, впрочем, сняли (или своровали, кто его знает), так что теперь он вполне подходил для торжественного препровождения Брока на казнь.

Тор подтолкнул его в спину, Брок, поборов желание воткнуть ему спицу в глаз, послушно взобрался на коня и, пристроив моток с пряжей, продолжил довязывать несчастный шарф, беспокойно поглядывая на начинающее светлеть небо.

Баки со Стивом, смешавшись с толпой, держались поблизости, и Брок понадеялся, что их не отнесет куда-нибудь в сторону к тому времени, когда он закончит.

Вопли невесть откуда взявшихся в таком количестве нелюбителей ведьм страшно отвлекали. Однообразные, резкие, они заставляли морщиться, не говоря уже о том, что Брок бы с удовольствием ответил на них хорошенько, но он мало того, что сейчас не мог говорить, так и если бы даже мог, посылал бы слишком литературно.

– Ведьма! Сжечь ведьму! – верещала на один лад какая-то худощавая и длинная, как трость, женщина, размахивая маленьким кулачком.

– Ведьмак! Прячьте женщин! – добавил какой-то парнишка, пытаясь бросить в него камнем.

Диверсию предотвратила Романова, нежно огревшая его по затылку, и Джек, аккуратно уложивший его отдохнуть на скамейке. Брок, уже опасавшийся, что его-таки собьют с лошади, потому что с рефлексами у него были большие проблемы, выдохнул.

Место для сожжения оказалось прямо посреди моста, ведущего на базу ЩИТа. Брок, поспешно довязывая последний ряд, покосился на осветившуюся реку и, вытащив спицы, торопливо перебросил оба готовых шарфа Баки со Стивом. Зрители, заверещав что-то про последнее адское ведьминское колдовство, шарахнулись в стороны, едва не затаптывая друг друга, но это было как раз на руку.

Стремительно светало, и Брок зажмурился, почти ожидая, что опоздал, но раздавшийся мгновение спустя знакомый треск заставил его выдохнуть с облегчением. Сняв с головы разломившуюся на две неровные части тиару и содрав с руки веер, Брок, размахнувшись, зашвырнул их в реку.

Стив с Баки, каким-то чудом ухитрившиеся намотать на шеи шарфы своими «крыльями», выглядели пришибленными, но, кажется, самими собой.

– Э-э... Простите, что тут такое? – озадаченно поинтересовался у Старка Тор, искренне не понимавший, где он и почему здесь оказался.

Старк в ответ хохотнул, но рассказывать ему о не очень счастливом супружестве все-таки не спешил. Непонятно было, как вспыльчивый бог вообще отнесется к тому, что клеился к мужику, хотя всегда был, вроде как, по девочкам.

– Ну что, теперь-то я могу говорить, да? – проворчал Брок и, сложив ладони рупором, заорал на всю округу, выплескивая скопившийся за эти долгие часы адреналин. – Как же я, нахуй, заебался этой ночью, блядь!

Зрители озадаченно затихли. Заржавший Барнс предусмотрительно зажал Стиву уши ладонями еще на первых словах, но, видимо, не очень успешно, потому что тот негодующе сложил на груди руки. Старк, заканчивая, наконец, свою бесконечную съемку, показал Броку большой палец и нежно погладил смартфон.

Брок, хлопнув коня по сильной шее на прощание, соскочил с него и вручил оказавшемуся к нему ближе всех Тору оставшуюся пряжу со спицами. Тор озадаченно заморгал, но Броку было не до него. Зрители, недоуменно переглядываясь, постепенно расходились, моментально забыв обо всем произошедшем.

– Поехали домой, – сказал он, добравшись до Стива с Баки, и махнул рукой их сказочной свите.

Джек уже мчался мимо него, торопясь добраться до машины, но оно было и неудивительно.

Роджерс, нахмурившись, вытащил оживший телефон, что-то быстро там отстучал и тоже двинулся по мосту к базе. У Брока и Баки почти одновременно пиликнула корпоративная почта, они покосились на невозмутимого Стива и полезли читать приказ от начальства. От очень великодушного начальства, которое выписало всем участникам этого ночного безумия три отгула. Всем, кроме Ванды, которую Стив вписал в участницы инвентаризации всего праздничного – типа костюмов и украшений.

– Вообще-то, мы рассчитывали на неделю, – мурлыкнул Барнс, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет.

– Но часть с ведьмой мне понравилась, как только я представляю, сколько там наименований, мне аж хорошо делается, – добавил Брок.

Стив хмыкнул и коротко стиснул их с Баки плечи, не позволяя себе больше ничего личного там, где их хотя бы теоретически могли увидеть посторонние.

– Посмотрим, – неопределенно ответил он, выразительно дернув бровями.

Баки многозначительно посмотрел на Брока, напоминая об их договоренности, но тот прекрасно помнил о ней и сам. И совершенно точно ничего не имел против.

Город был пустынным. С рассветом все те, кто кутили всю ночь, загадочным образом куда-то испарились, будто вампиры по коллекторам, и за всю дорогу до дома Брока им, наверное, едва ли встретилось хотя бы десять машин.

За руль Брок усадил Барнса, вымотавшись настолько, что одна мысль о том, что придется следить за дорогой, вызывала у него нервную дрожь. Стив, присоединившийся к нему на заднем сиденье, почти сразу задремал, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, и Брок, покосившись на невозмутимого Баки, который единственный не выглядел так, словно прошатался по улицам всю ночь, тоже прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад.

Короткий двадцатиминутный сон, прервавшийся хлопком дверцы автомобиля, на удивление неплохо отогнал усталость. Брок, потянувшись, отстегнул ремень и выбрался на улицу, вдыхая прохладный утренний воздух. Стив, зевнув, мотнул головой, тоже чуть оживившись, и первым направился к дому, выудив из кармана хмыкнувшего Брока ключи. Что ж, похоже, наглость была свойственна всем членам их странного семейства.

Брок переглянулся с ухмыльнувшимся Баки, закрывшим машину, и нагнал Роджерса, пока тот не заставил сработать сигнализацию. Вряд ли стоило с утра пораньше будить ее воем тихую спокойную улицу.

Едва Брок набрал нужный код, затыкая ябеднически запиликавшую систему охраны, как Барнс, развернув его к себе, тут же навалился сверху, жадно целуя. Брок, ощущая наконец спокойную сладкую пустоту в голове – не нужно было бояться не успеть, превратиться в бабу или скатиться в так не свойственную ему истерику, – с наслаждением выдохнул и притянул его к себе еще ближе, стискивая крепкие жесткие плечи.

Роджерс выразительно кашлянул рядом.

– Может, все-таки сначала передохнем? – спросил он.

Барнс фыркнул, горячо и мокро прошелся языком по шее, коротко куснул мочку уха, и Брока совсем повело от нахлынувшего, будто вентиль выкрутили на полную, возбуждения.

– Роджерс, или присоединяйся, или не нуди, – рыкнул он, пытаясь вытряхнуть Баки из его кителя, который явно надо было сдать обратно в ужасный кабинет 1А.

Барнс с готовностью помог расстегнуть хитро спрятанные застежки, повел плечами, сбрасывая часть костюма и оставаясь в глупом темно-зеленом шарфе, который так и не снял. Брок, отмахнувшись от краев шарфа, почти трепетно огладил его мощную грудь и ласково провел губами по страшным шрамам на левом плече, которые помнил еще со времен ГИДРы. И которые всегда искренне ненавидел, потому что не хотел представлять, с какой болью эти рубцы оседали на теле.

– Вообще-то, я о твоем самочувствии беспокоился, – хмыкнул Роджерс и, лизнув в губы потянувшегося к нему Баки, дернул Брока за ремень, подтаскивая к себе. – Но раз так... – выдохнул он ему в рот и поцеловал, глубоко, напористо, будто ставил точку в разговоре одними только требовательными и пронизывающими до самого нутра движениями языка.

Барнс прижался сзади, обжигающе горячий даже через так и остававшуюся на Броке куртку, и обнял их обоих, зажимая, как в тисках.

Брок, отведя руку назад, коротко сжал его шею и легко шлепнул свободной ладонью Стива по заднице.

– В душ, быстро, – приказал он и, пожалуй, это был первый за последнее время приказ, который Барнс исполнил с удовольствием и с похвальной торопливостью.

На ходу выпутываясь из оставшейся на нем одежды, он в несколько широких шагов поднялся на второй этаж и скрылся за безошибочно найденной дверью. Особо нежное отношение досталось только шарфу, который Баки аккуратно повесил на вешалку. Брок, даже отлепиться от Стива не успевший, хмыкнул и, скинув куртку на пол, туда же отправил футболку.

– И ты туда же? – укоризненно спросил Роджерс, провожая взглядом одежду.

Брок серьезно кивнул, снял обувь, выдернул ремень из шлевок и стащил джинсы вместе с бельем и носками. Притянув к себе Стива за шарф, который тот тоже до сих пор не снял, Брок голодно лизнул его в губы, легко вывернулся, когда тот потянулся за поцелуем, и направился к лестнице. Как он и ожидал, Роджерс нагнал его, абсолютно голый, на последней ступеньке, раздевшись феноменально быстро даже для суперсолдата.

Баки, смывавший с волос мыльную пену, даже не повернулся на звук открывшейся двери. Брок, обласкав глазами его поджарую красивую спину и упругие ягодицы, от одного взгляда на которые во рту собиралась слюна, шагнул, будто привязанный, в душевую кабинку, прижался к нему сзади, притерся всем телом, давая ощутить свой давно и крепко стоящий член.

Барнс с довольным стоном откинул голову ему на плечо, подставляя под губы шею, и притянул к себе Стива, цепко ухватив его за задницу. Брок, не видя, но хорошо представляя, как его пальцы стискивают гладкие твердые ягодицы, вминаются в нежную плоть, ощутил такой зверский голод, какого не испытывал еще никогда в жизни.

Они были его – оба, и Стив, и Баки, такие похожие и такие разные одновременно, и жадное собственническое чувство, которое Брок так долго и упорно пытался держать в узде, прорывалось сквозь все заслоны, сносило все преграды, вырываясь на волю отчаянными, почти злыми и жалящими поцелуями. Стив с Баки, заласканные до потерявших всякие приличные очертания губ, щурясь из-за бившей сверху горячей воды, прислонились к стенке душевой и притянули его к себе, крепко сжали в объятиях. Брок, уткнувшись лбом в теплый пластик стенки между их плечами, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить как с цепи сорвавшийся организм.

Не глядя ткнув кнопки на панели, он включил любимый тропический дождь, очень удобно позволявший быстро вымыться всем троим, и быстро вспенил по телу гель. Роджерс, чутко уловивший перемену в настроении, последовал его примеру, пока закончивший раньше них Барнс старательно путался под ногами, отвлекая их то поцелуями, то дразнящими касаниями.

В спальню они, мокрые и начисто забывшие про полотенца, ввалились, так лихорадочно, торопливо целуясь, что Брок бы под страхом расстрела не вспомнил, в каком порядке они вообще оказались в комнате. Да и не то, чтобы это было важно, в конце-то концов, главное, что они были вместе, здесь, в этой спальне, где даже воздух, наполненный чувственной жаркой страстностью, был таким горячим, что зажженная спичка наверняка спровоцировала бы взрыв.

Баки, толкнув Брока грудью на постель, с которой Роджерс едва успел сорвать покрывало, поставил его на колени и ощутимо куснул за задницу, распоряжаясь чужим телом с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, будто так было всегда, а Брок, ко всему, был согласен сразу и на все. Последнее утверждение, впрочем, сомнению не подвергалось, потому что именно так он себя и ощущал, остро чувствовал свою принадлежность этим двоим, уже не осознавая себя отдельно.

Стив, легко дернув рыкнувшего Барнса за мокрые волосы, поцеловал Брока, поскреб пальцами щетину на его лице и, растолкав его руки пошире, с такой изумительной грациозностью поднырнул под него, укладываясь на спину, что у Брока пальцы на ногах поджались от окатившего все тело жара. А затем Стив обхватил мягкими влажными губами головку его члена, и Брок едва удержался на разъехавшихся коленях, надежно подхваченный под живот металлической рукой коротко постанывавшего Барнса. Которого Стив, многозадачный суперсолдат, оказывается, ласкал, просунув между ног Брока ладонь.

– Руку, Стиви! – рявкнул Барнс и, противореча собственным словам, толкнулся бедрами.

Стив хмыкнул, но руку убрал. Их короткий диалог Брок едва услышал, оглушенный и дезориентированный настолько, что даже в пространстве себя осознавать перестал. Словно плыл в жарком, невесомом тумане, падал в бездонную пропасть, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком во всем мире.

Баки, обхватив широкими ладонями его ягодицы, развел их в стороны, со стоном скользнул между ними языком, будто пробуя на вкус, и Брока прострелило таким удовольствием, что он едва не кончил в ту же секунду. Роджерс, которому он, дернувшись, непроизвольно загнал член в самое горло, закашлялся, отстранился и крепко пережал его член у основания, отгоняя такой желанный и нежеланный одновременно оргазм.

Баки, продолжая, жадно урча, вылизывать его, толкнулся в него двумя пальцами сразу, и Брок, окончательно теряясь в ощущениях, растекся грудью по Роджерсу, потерся носом о его член, наслаждаясь знакомым запахом, здесь, в паху, слышным сильнее всего. Стив тихо охнул, чуть поддал бедрами, и Баки, моментально отозвавшись на его призыв, отстранился, подхватил Брока под горло, заставляя подняться на колени, и хрипло скомандовал:

– Давай, Стив, ложись нормально.

Брок, с восторгом ощущая, как к пояснице прижимается его член, крупный, тяжелый, твердый, нетерпеливо дернулся, прогибаясь в спине. Баки зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, как от боли, и несильно сжал пальцы на его горле, словно предупреждая, но Брок не обратил на это никакого внимания, потому что Стив – с мутным взглядом, порозовевшими скулами и влажными алыми губами, желанный, как грех – уже тянулся к ним. И его прикосновения Брок, телом прижатый к Баки, жаждал до одури, остро чувствуя себя кусочком паззла, бесполезным без остальных деталей.

Стив обнял их обоих, и Брок снова ощутил то единение, ту цельность, о которой впервые узнал еще в начале вечера, на том балконе. Сейчас казалось, что все это было сто лет назад, что они всегда вот так растворялись друг в друге, делили и ласковые прикосновения, и жаркие, вышибающие дух поцелуи.

Вдвоем с потерявшим терпение Барнсом они уложили Стива обратно на кровать, и Брок сделал то, о чем мечтал еще с той самой первой ночи в спортзале – обхватил губами его роскошный член, дурея от пряного солоноватого вкуса. Стив длинно застонал и крепко зажмурился, вцепившись в плечо Барнсу, который с ленивой томностью вылизывал его шею и грудь.

Баки, одобрительно погладив Брока по спине, с пугающей осведомленностью безошибочно выудил из тумбочки тюбик смазки и вернулся обратно, проталкивая в него прохладные скользкие пальцы. Ощущая только тупую, бессмысленную пустоту в голове и жадный, рвущий жилы жар, растекавшийся под кожей острой пронзительной волной, Брок подался назад, зверея от этой излишней, пожалуй, осторожности. Барнс, не одобряя самодеятельности, укоризненно цокнул языком и, продолжая невыносимо медленно ласкать его пальцами, наклонился к самому его уху.

– Под головкой губами сожми, – доверительным шепотом посоветовал он, протягивая руку к члену Стива. – И вот так, – дождавшись, когда Брок послушается, Баки надавил металлическими пальцами у самого корня.

Роджерс в ответ длинно толкнулся бедрами и так восхитительно хныкнул, что Брока (да и не только его, судя по тому, как дернулся рядом Барнс, со стоном сжимая собственный член) тряхнуло, прошило таким возбуждением, что впору было выть, как мартовскому коту.

– Да давай уже! – не выдержал Брок, до стыдного откровенно выгибаясь.

Баки, тяжело дыша, лизнул его в шею.

– Не так быстро, – отозвался он и, уложив Брока на спину, вытянулся на боку рядом с ним, взглядом подзывая и без того голодно вскинувшегося без них Стива.

Брок, не дожидаясь болтовни, перехватил Баки за мокрые спутанные волосы и поцеловал, развел колени, затягивая на себя Роджерса. Тот, в отличие от садиста Барнса, дольше мучить не стал, и Брок, ощутив долгожданное сладкое натяжение растянутых мышц, с наслаждением выгнулся, на мгновение ослеп и оглох от взорвавшегося в голове фейерверка. И еще восхитительнее было оттого, что Стив, не давая ни себе, ни ему передышки, сразу начал двигаться с ровной, степенной неумолимостью, так пронзительно правильно, именно так, как было нужно, и Броку казалось, что он просто сдохнет от перегруза, не выдержит огня, пожиравшего каждую клеточку тела.

– Дай, – потребовал он, обхватывая ладонью член Баки.

Барнс, наблюдавший за ними зачарованным взглядом, отмер и навис сверху, поощрительно подставив спину под руку Стива.

– Ну уж нет, – промурлыкал он. – Ты столько времени нас динамил, что... Я хочу взять тебя, хочу кончить в тебя прямо после Стива, чтобы ты стал нашим, – чутко ощутив, что дернувшийся на очередной толчок Брок собрался похерить все его планы, Баки пережал его член у основания.

Броку казалось, что он зубы себе раскрошит, в очередной раз обломанный и дико неудовлетворенный. Ему по-прежнему было хорошо, да и могло ли быть иначе, когда они наконец были вместе, но перевозбужденность спокойствия не добавляла.

– Так что, Стиви, давай, не задерживай очередь, – совсем другим тоном добавил Баки, одной фразой сбрасывая градус напряженности.

Стив сбился с ритма, Брок, закрыв лицо ладонью, хохотнул.

– Господи, как ты его терпишь? – спросил он у Роджерса.

– Полагаю, ты скоро и сам поймешь, как, – сдув волосы с лица, отозвался тот, целуя Баки в подставленные губы.

Барнс довольно хмыкнул и перетек к нему за спину, потерся всем телом, легко погладил по вспотевшей груди, прикусил плечо и, судя по тому, как дернулся Стив, прогибаясь в спине, сделал пальцами то, о чем Брок постарался не думать, чтобы не пришлось снова насильственно себя успокаивать.

Роджерс с жалобным стоном навалился на Брока сверху, слепо ткнулся губами в его колючую щеку и, вцепившись до боли в бедра, резко загнал в него член, крупно вздрогнул. Его оргазм разлился по телу жаркой негой, утянул в чувственный водоворот, и, если бы не Барнс, глупое и нелогичное желание которого хотелось исполнить несмотря ни на что, черта с два бы Брок сдержался.

– Прости, – заполошно дыша ему в шею, извинился Стив за причиненные неудобства. – Господи, как хорошо.

Он, благодарно поцеловав его в плечо, с ощутимым трудом поднялся и свалился на кровать рядом. Баки, мошенническим путем поторопивший очередь, тут же занял его место, и теперь, когда можно было не сдерживаться и подпихивать его пятками в спину, подгоняя, все стало совсем охрененно. Барнс загонял в него член резко, толкался, балансируя на грани между жесткостью и грубостью, совсем не так, как Стив, и от этого контраста делалось ослепительно хорошо. Настолько, что даже стонать не было сил, и из пересохшего горла вырывались только короткие хрипы. Чуть отдышавшийся Стив поцеловал его, в тот же поцелуй бесцеремонно вклинился Барнс, превращая его в охренительное черт знает что, и Брока распылило между ними, выломило в таком кайфе, которого он в жизни не испытывал. Вынырнув из блаженной неги, он почувствовал щекотное прикосновение, и поднял голову.

Барнс, сползший вниз, лениво слизывал с его живота сперму, заодно прихватывая губами пальцы Стива, который пытался гладить его по голове. На лицах этих двоих было написано такое же бездумное довольство жизнью, которое ощущал сам Брок, и это было приятно. Правильно.

Зазвонил, будто только того и дожидался, чей-то оставленный внизу телефон. Брок взял самоотвод, отказавшись вставать, Барнс моментально уткнулся лицом ему в живот, симулируя неспособность шевелиться, и сползать с кровати пришлось закатившему глаза Стиву, которому гиперответственность не позволяла проигнорировать звонок.

– Да, – вернувшись обратно в комнату, сказал он в трубку, включая громкую связь.

Из динамиков послышался возмущенный голос Ванды.

– Стив, я все понимаю и даже не возражаю разгребать весь этот бардак, но зачем вы усложняете мне жизнь?! Какого черта вы свалили вместе с костюмами?

– Какими костюмами? – деланно удивился Барнс, подтягиваясь выше и укладываясь рядом с Броком. – Стиви, ты знаешь, о чем она?

Стив ухмыльнулся.

– Понятия не имею, – ответил он с зашкаливающей честностью в голосе и, игнорируя негодующую ведьму, сбросил звонок.

Отложив телефон на тумбочку, он вытянулся на постели, перекидывая через них обоих тяжелую руку, и умиротворенно выдохнул. Брок устроился поудобнее и, уже засыпая, подумал, что ведьме, пожалуй, надо будет послать цветы.

***

– Ну пожалуйста? Пожалуйста? – Баки доставал его уже битый час, и Брок успел сотню раз пожалеть, что отказался присмотреть за дочерью Джека.

Мелкая тиранша, в конце концов, никогда не доводила его до белого каления, в отличие от Барнса, который ходил за ним по пятам и ныл, то показательно обижаясь, то начиная ластиться. От неминуемой расправы Баки спас звонок телефона. Брок взглянул на экран и, сдерживая раздражение, ответил, сразу переводя на громкую связь:

– Роджерс, уйми его, или я его задушу!

– Баки, – строго позвал Стив, но Броку почудилась в его голосе тщательно скрываемая насмешка, словно он прекрасно знал, чем они были заняты.

Баки хохотнул, заваливаясь на диван в гостиной, и снова состряпал жалобное выражение лица, в которое Брок уже давно перестал верить. Но в душе-таки шевельнулось сомнение, и чуявший такие вещи за милю Барнс моментально подобрался, вскинулся, как услышавший выстрел охотничий пес.

– Ну давай! – продолжил он уговоры. – Иначе получается нечестно. Ты подстрелил того придурка, который чуть не убил Стива, и вытащил меня, когда меня траванули той дрянью, ты вечно нас спасаешь, а мы тебя нет! Ну почему?

Брок, выслушав список своих достижений, которых он, честно сказать, не хотел бы иметь, потому что предпочел бы, чтобы никаких угроз жизням Стива и Баки не было вообще, хмыкнул.

– Потому что вы – долбоебы, возомнившие себя бессмертными, а я – нормальный? – предположил он вариант ответа.

Стив возмущенно фыркнул на такую характеристику, Баки жизнерадостно хохотнул и притянул Брока к себе, ласково касаясь губами его живота над резинкой домашних штанов.

– Ну пожалуйста, – заканючил он. – Ну хотя бы там – Брок, Брок, зачем тебе такой шикарный член?

– Чтобы было, чем затыкать тебе рот, очевидно, – рыкнул Брок, пока Роджерс, вместо того, чтобы угомонить Баки, бессовестно ржал и, судя по звуку, выронил телефон. – Ладно.

Барнс хищно вскинулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

– Что, правда? Стиви, ты знаешь, что делать! – заорал он радостно и, перескочив через диван, умчался на второй этаж дома.

Брок закатил глаза и, отключив громкую связь, прижал телефон к уху.

– Таки сговорились, – констатировал он.

– Естественно, – мурлыкнул Роджерс в ответ. – Я вас жду, Баки знает, где.

Брок глубокомысленно посмотрел на потухший экран телефона и, ощущая сладкое предвкушение, тоже отправился собираться.

Через час он оказался перед крытым огромным ангаром, перед которым оказались, помимо Стива и Ванды, еще и все непосредственные участники той первой сказочной вакханалии, кроме Тора, которому так и не решились рассказать, почему он оказался у базы ЩИТа, хотя изначально он мирно выгуливал свою девушку на каком-то благотворительном вечере.

– А они здесь зачем? – удивился Брок, укоризненно глядя на застенчиво потупившего взгляд Джека.

– Это мы еще Флоренца не взяли, скажи спасибо и за это, – показав ему язык, ответила Романова.

– Да вам просто Фьюри его не отдал, – отозвался Брок.

Флоренцом звали коня, который единственный тогда остался на мосту, ведущем к базе, явно никуда не собираясь уходить. Фьюри позволил оставить его на территории до того, как найдут владельца, но месяц поисков ничего не дал, словно конь просто материализовался из ниоткуда и никому не принадлежал. А за этот срок конь завоевал черствое сердце Фьюри, который организовал для него денник и даже один из полигонов переоборудовал специально для него. Так что директора ЩИТа теперь нередко можно было увидеть верхом на коне.

– Надеюсь, что на этот раз без неожиданностей? – поинтересовался Брок у Ванды, когда все остальные разбежались переодеваться, следуя, видимо, какому-то своему заранее заготовленному сценарию, о котором он сам представления не имел.

Ванда ухмыльнулась и достала из сумки тонкую изящную тиару, ярко блеснувшую гранями.

– Все почти безопасно и абсолютно обратимо в любой момент, – заверила она, хотя это «почти» спокойствия не внушало вот вообще никак.

Впрочем... Брок посмотрел на вернувшихся Стива и Баки, одетых в уже знакомые костюмы принцев, и перестал беспокоиться по пустякам. Как бы там ни было, а эти двое не допустят, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось.

Брок надел тиару и, не обращая внимания на окутавшуюся алым сиянием Ванду, посмотрел на тех единственных, ради кого он соглашался снова побыть принцесской, которую нужно вытаскивать из неприятностей.

Алое сияние вдруг переползло с Ванды на него, опутывая липкой теплой волной, ведьма озадаченно ойкнула, и этот звук ну очень не понравился Броку. В голове у него зашумело, будто от алкоголя, он встряхнулся и вздрогнул от раздавшегося странного шуршания.

Баки со Стивом, изумленно вытаращившиеся на него, дружно попятились. Брок опустил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть себя, и...

– Это что, платье?!


End file.
